Around The Galaxy
by 13ginger
Summary: Ketika para Warrior EXO berhasil menyamar, mereka melakukan misinya dengan baik. Tapi, akankah itu sama jadinya ketika Sehun tahu pembunuh orang tuanya ternyata berada di sekitar mereka? Chapter 6 Up!
1. The Warrior

Ini Re-Post. Udah kedua kalinya saya kena kayak beginian. Pertamanya Minzy-Kai. Sekarang ini -_-

Jadi untuk para reviewers yang sudah meninggalkan komen... Tolong tinggalkan komen sekali lagi. PLEEAASEEE T.T Saya nggak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi.. Saya bener bener nggak tahu.. *ngiris bawang*

Well.. Saya juga nggak mau berhenti. Galaksi harus tetap berjalan, iya kan? :)

* * *

**Chapter : **1. The EXO Warrior

**Cast** : EXO, Big Bang, Super Junior... *find it continue*

**Genre :** Fantasy, Drama, Comedy, dll...

**Disclaimer : **Mereka punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya mereka. Selesai.

.

.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Galaksi ini tidak hanya serta merta hanya sebuah galaksi. Ada yang mengatur mereka untuk terus berputar dan bergerak tanpa menyentuh satu sama lain. Tentu saja, Tuhan yang mengatur mereka.

Tapi, mereka perlu pemimpin yang nyata. Pemimpin yang menegakkan aturan, menjatuhi hukuman dan merangkul semua makhluk Tuhan yang ada di alam semesta ini. Tidak ada pemimpin seadil Tuhan, tapi paling tidak ada makhluk makhluk yang mempunyai kepercayaan dari seluruh penghuni alam semesta ini.

Ada 5 makhluk, mereka pemimpin dan penegak hukum, dipanggil Presedinte oleh semua makhluk yang mengetahui keeksisan mereka. Mengambil keputusan, meredakan perang, menjatuhkan hukuman, melindungi galaksi dan lain lain dan lain lain. Mereka pemerintah, mereka hukum, mereka yang menjaga perdamaian. Diantara mereka berlima, tentu harus ada yang menjadi _center_ bagi semuanya.

Dia dipanggil, Dragon.

* * *

"Frate," seorang lelaki berambut hitam kelam mengguncang pundak orang yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Ia sudah mengatakan _'_Frate' hampir sepuluh kali dalam beberapa minut ke belakang ini.

"Frateeee! Ayo bangguun! Ini sudah paaagggii!" teriak lelaki berambut kelam ini. Yang dibangunkan malah bergumam tak jelas dan memalingkan badannya,

"KRIIIISS! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR TERUSS? AYO BANGGUN!" teriak seorang lagi dari pintu kamar bergaya klasik romawi tersebut. Lelaki yang berambut hitam yang sedang berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu tersebut menatap kedua orang yang ada di dalam kamar dengan pandangan sebal.

"Tao, kau ini niat tidak sih bangunkan naga satu itu?" tanyanya,

"Tentu saja niat, dong! Tapi, frate tidak mau bangun!" kata Tao dan mengguncang pundak Kris yang sekarang menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut. "Suho Lider saja yang bangunkan orang ini!" tunjuk Tao jengkel pada Kris. Suho akhirnya menyerah dan sepertinya harus turun tangan untuk membangunkan satu satunya pemilik Naga di kastil ini.

"Tao, kau keluar saja. Bantu D dan Lay untuk siapkan sarapan." Tao mengangguk cepat dan keluar dari ruangan. Suho menghembuskan nafas dan masuk ke kamar. Ia tidak membangunkan Kris seperti apa yang dilakukan Tao, ia malah menaikkan semua badannya dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur Kris.

"Kenapa kau malah disini? Sana pergi." Kris bicara dalam selimutnya, Suho memutar matanya.

"Kau tidak mau bangun. Ingat tidak kita punya janji dengan para Presedinte hari ini?" tanyanya. Sebuah gerakan kecil dari kepala Kris menjawab Suho positif. "Lalu kenapa kau tak mau bangun?" tanyanya lagi.

Kris menyerah, lideri de apa–pemimpin air– ini memang keras kepala. Sudah tahu Kris tadi malam tidak bisa tidur gara gara Chanyeol dan Kai bermain Focat Flowear–semacam kembang api– dan membuat halaman hampir kebakaran. Suho malah membuatnya hanya tidur selama beberapa ceas saja! Kalau tahu begini, tadi malam si phoenix dan si anak 'doraemon' (tokoh kartun bumi kesukaan salah satu Presedinte) itu harusnya ditidurkan satu kandang dengan Long saja.

Ia membuka selimutnya dan duduk bersandar di samping Suho, menatap dinding batu berkilauan terkena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela. Matanya masih mengantuk, setengah terbuka.

"BANGGUN!" teriak Suho di telinganya.

Kris bersumpah akan membalas Suho suatu saat nanti.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Pagi Liderii, wah, kenapa wajah Kris _fre_ kusut sekali?" sapa seorang lelaki dengan seekor kalajengking di tangannya. Ia bertemu Kris dan Suho di lorong saat menuju ruang makan.

"Telinganya tidak bisa mendengar." Suho mengisyaratkan dengan berbisik, lelaki itu terkikik pelan menutup mulutnya yang bebas dari kalajengking.

"Ya! Chen! Jangan tertawa! Aku tidak tuli tahu!" Kris mendesis, ia menutup satu telinganya dan menatap Suho, "ingatkan aku untuk membakarmu hidup hidup sepulang dari Presedinte."

"Oh, aku akan mengingatkanmu, Kris _fre_." Seorang lagi datang tiba tiba saat mereka hampir masuk ke ruang makan wajahnya sangat cerah menganggapi kalimat Kris barusan. Berharap ada pertunjukan keren saat mereka pulang nanti. Suho mengerutkan kening dan menaikkan satu alisnya ketika anak laki laki yang berkulit gelap itu menyapa mereka.

"Dia juga akan membakarmu, Kai. Ingat itu." Suho berkata tenang, Kai mengerutkan kening dan matanya membelalak takut saat Kris melemparkan tatapan mati-kau-nanti.

"Aah.. m-masih marah ya?" kata Kai lalu buru buru mengambil tempat duduk yang lumayan jauh dari para Liderii.

Kris mengambil tempat di ujung meja barat sedangkan Suho ujung meja timur, melambangkan para Lider yang menjadi pemimpin di tempat itu. Tidak hanya di meja makan mereka menjadi Lider. Di planet mereka hidup pun, Suho dan Kris adalah pemegang kuasa mutlak.

Di Planet EXO.

"SARAPAAAANN!" dua orang lagi masuk ke ruang makan. Satu bertubuh tinggi dan bersuara berat, sedang seorang lagi dengan wajah lucu dan lebih pendek beberapa senti.

"Hei, Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Tidak baik teriak teriak begitu, sini, duduk." Kata Lu yang baru keluar dari dapur dan membawa semangkuk bia – sup ayam yang masih panas dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Ia lalu duduk di samping depan kiri Suho dan tersenyum manis, matanya membulat melihat hasil buatannya.

"Yee, fratee!" kata Chanyeol semangat dan duduk di samping depan kanan Kris, sementara Baekhyun kalem duduk di sebelah Lu. Kris tidak mengindahkan ocehan Chanyeol dan terus menguliti brad—roti nya dan memakan kulitnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kris _fre_! Kau membuang semua Focat Flowerku yaaa!" teriak Chanyeol tiba tiba ingat kejadian semalam.

"APA? Kris _fre_! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Kai mencak mencak dari tempatnya ia duduk, Kris masih kalem dan memakan Bradnya, menunggu Lu menuangkan bia ke mangkuknya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kalian harus tidur di kandang Long malam ini." Kata Luhan membaca pikiran Kris sembari menggerak gerakkan jarinya, memerintah sendok besar menuangkan bia ke masing masing mangkuk meskipun belum bertuan.

Hening.

"Oh. O-oh… t-tidak apa deh. Buang saja kalau mau." Kata Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan giginya pada Kris, sedang yang dipandang ketakutan seperti itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Nah.. begitu dong. Jadi tineri yang baik." Kata Kris. Kai memutar matanya. Lu, setelah mengecek semua mangkuk lalu tersenyum pada Kai yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk bermain Focat lagi malam ini, atau kau benar benar tidak akan bisa berteleportasi kemanapun."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan sangat terpaksa aku akan mengedalikanmu."

Lu menggerakkan jemarinya di udara. Kai membeku.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Hari ini akan jadi hari yaaannggg panjang!" lelaki berpipi _chubby_ yang sedang memakan sepotong kecil semangka (Baekhyun itu lumayan berteman baik dengan wakil Bumi, kemarin mereka membawakan buah asli bumi) sebagai makanan penutupnya.

Meja makan sudah sedikit sepi. Beberapa orang seperti Kris yang mengurus Naganya, Long, lalu Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen sudah pergi dari beberapa minut yang lalu.

"Tidak juga. Aku malah senang kalau berkunjung ke para Presedinte.. Ku dengar malah Dragon Majesty baru punya anak?" Tanya Dio yang belum selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Perempuan. Namanya Aurora." Kata Tao memperhatikan semangka yang ada di piring orang disebelahnya, "er… Xiu _fre_, enakkah?" Tao menunjuk semangka merah itu. Xiu mengangguk dan menyodorkan sesuap. Tao memakannya.

"Suho _fre_, kapan kita akan berangkat ke Presedinte?" Tanya seorang lelaki dengan wajah rupawan dan kalem memakan bia dimangkuknya. Suho mengerling padanya,

"Sebentar lagi, Lay. Setelah Kris mengurus Long, kita bisa berangkat." Suho mengangguk dan meminum airnya. "Omong omong, bagaimana keputusan hasil pertemuan antar planet kemarin?"

"Tidak ada yang baru. Hanya pertemuan biasa, cuma… ya..," Lay menggedikkan kepala dan bahunya, tanda ia acuh dengan kejadian di pertemuan.

"Apa?"

"Planet Elf, ingat?"

"Oh. Memangnya, ada apa?"

"Malaikat penjaga mereka… siapa itu?"

"Leeteuk?"

"Ya. Pernakah kau bertemu orang yang lebih keras kepala darinya?" kata Lay tidak nyaman, wajahnya mengernyit benci.

"Ada apa, _fre_?" Tanya Tao. Ditanya begitu Lay malah mendengus sebal.

"Keeksisan plane Sha-Wold memang masih baru. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, dia benar benar mengajak perang! Seenaknya saja ia berkata planet hijau itu bakal berubah biru dalam waktu dekat. Aku kenal dengan salah satu penghuni planet Sha, mereka sangat terganggu dengan _armore_ dari Elf."

"Lalu kenapa mereka tidak mengadu pada Presedinte?" Tanya Lu.

"Mereka masih dalam pengawasan planet besar bernama Elf. Jadi, mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak." Kata Suho yang sekarang mengatupkan kedua tangan yang menyangga dibawah dagunya.

"Tapi, paling tidak, mereka harusnya bilang! Mereka penghuni galaksi ini juga kan?" kata Tao.

"Aku mungkin akan kaget kalau Dragon Majesty tidak mendengar berita ini." si penghuni paling muda dalam ruangan itu akhirnya angkat bicara, wajahnya terlihat khawatir,

"Tentu saja. Aku sependapat dengan Sehun! Kau mau buah lagi?" Tanya Lu manis dan tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk dan menerima sepotong manghiest—sejenis mangga—dari Lu.

"Kalian mau berangkat sekarang, apa nanti?" suara berat datang dari pintu ruang makan. Terlihat Kris sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Oh, sudah? Ayo berangkat. Sehun, simpan manghiestmu untuk makan malam saja. Ayo." Kata Suho lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kris, Sehun rasanya ingin membawa manghiestnya pergi juga. Tapi Lu menahannya, dan bilang ia akan menyimpannya untuk nanti malam.

"Er.. Kris _fre_." Panggil Tao, mereka berjalan keluar ruang makan meninggalkan Lu dan Sehun yang beres beres, "sebenarnya, apa sih bedanya Long dengan Dragon Majesty?"

"Hush! Tao! Tentu saja beda kan? Long itu naga! Dan Dragon Majesty itu bukan-NAGA!" kata Xiu protes.

"Tapi, _fre_. Kata beberapa orang, Dragon itu artinya naga! Katanya lagi, Dragon Majesty bisa terbang seperti Kris _fre_ dan mengeluarkan api seperti Chanyeol _fre_!"

"Jangan terbawa 'katanya' dong, Tao." Kata Kris tersenyum, Tao mengerutkan kening, merasa tidak terjawab pertanyaanya.

"Bedanya, Long itu naga. Naga biasa. Binatang yang kata orang planet bumi mistis dengan penuh kekuatan. Long kan panjangnya sekitar 2 meter dan terus bisa bertambah setiap waktu. Mengeluarkan api hanya dengan Kris saja, dan menjadi naga paling manja sejagat raya kalau bertemu denganmu," kata Suho mulai menjelaskan pada Tao. Yang dijelaskan menunjukkan wajah sebal dengan kalimat terakhir Suho.

Kris terkekeh.

"Lalu.. Dragon Majesty itu.. apa ya?" Kris mengawang awang. Langkah mereka sudah sampai di depan kastil, kereta pun siap untuk mengantarkan.

"Apa?" Tanya Tao. Kris menjetikkan jarinya,

"Dragon Majesty itu adalah Naga itu sendiri." Kata Kris tersenyum puas dengan jawabannya.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

ooOOooOOooOOoo

YAAAAKKKK... Akhirnya FF EXO-Bigbang keinginan saya keluar juga. Kekekek~ kenapa Big Bang dan EXO? Karena EXO berasal dari Planet, sedangkan alam semesta ini terjadi karena kejadian yang disebut Big Bang. Hehehehe... Silahkan tunggu lanjutan FFnya. :)  
mind to RnR :) ?

Re-post note: nahh.. disini ada beberapa kata kata asing bukan? karena menurut salah satu author yang baik hati ( Rachigekusa ) berkata bahwa kalo bukan FF nggak boleh ditaruh sini.. Jadi, ada dictionary buat semua yang ndak ngerti bahasa ini :)

link : /notes/fingers-golden/dictionary-galaksi/268707369909333

silahkan add kalau mau. tinggalkan note, karena saya jarang approve orang yang tidak dikenal :)

ps : ini bahasa planet bumi. Jadi, silahkan tebak saya mengambil/mengadopsi dari bahasa manakah mereka.. terimakasih :)


	2. Majesty Mission

Ini juga re-post. Asli menyebalkan.. Haaah... Sebaiknya saya juga bikin FF di wordpress mungkin biar nggak dihapus hapus kayak disini :)

Oh.. Saya sekarang udah nggak frustasi nungguin bang GD. One of A Kind-nya udah keluar. :D

Well.. Silahkan dinikmati. Omong omong, buat para reviewers..

TOLONG REVIEW LAGI YAAAH T.T

* * *

**Chapter : **2. Majesty Mission

**Main Cast** : EXO member as theirself

G - Dragon as Dragon Majesty

TOP as Teo

Taeyang as Sol

Daesung as Delite

Seungri as VI

**Guest Cast** : Aurora (Original Caracter)

CL as Faith Queen

Park Bom as Jean

Sandara Park as Dara

Super Junior member as theirself.

**Genre :** Fantasy, Drama, Comedy, dll...

**Disclaimer : **Mereka punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya mereka. Selesai.

.

.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Kapan anak anak itu akan datang?"

Seorang dengan wajah tegas, bermata tajam mengangkat piala yang berisi Vinge–sejenis anggur—lalu meneguknya pelan. Wanita yang berada di sampingnya, merapikan rambut merahnya yang tergerai indah hingga menyentuh perutnya.

"Setelah ini mungkin. Dragon berkata padaku tadi malam, ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu sarapannya." Katanya. Lelaki dengan mata tajam itu melirik sang wanita,

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Teo?" katanya tidak nyaman. Pandangan suaminya kini mulai memancarkan sesuatu yang dipanggil cemburu.

"Oh, kau sepertinya perhatian sekali dengan Dragon, Jean."

"Aku? Kau bilang istrimu sendiri perhatian dengan orang yang sudah punya satu anak? Kau bilang istrimu sendiri perhatian dengan suami sahabatnya sendiri?"

"Kau yang menyimpulkan."

"Teo, kau memang jagonya bikin hati jadi rusak pagi pagi begini." Jean menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bisa bisanya Teo cemburu dengan sahabatnya sendiri, sang Majesty galaksi, Dragon, hanya karena Jean tau Dragon tidak ingin diganggu sarapannya.

Maksud Jean, Dragon itu makhluk dengan tingkat penjaga imej tertinggi sejagad raya. Ia pasti tidak mau anggota EXO planet melihatnya kerepotan karena harus menyuapi Aurora, putri barunya yang baru berumur beberapa bulan itu. Ia itu seorang Majesty, mana ada Majesty yang belepotan terkena Pomoale milik anaknya? Karena satu satunya Majesty yang dikenal Jean hanya Dragon, jadi jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Aku kan hanya mengambil kesimpulan."

"Bisa-bisanya…,"

Jean masih memalingkan wajahnya ke lain tempat, halaman hijau ini kan cukup luas. Jadi, masih banyak objek yang bisa ia lihat daripada melihat wajah Teo, wajah tampan dan dingin itu.

"Tuangkan Vinge untukku lagi." Tukas Teo pada akhirnya, Jean menoleh dan mengambil botol Vinge bewarna emas disampingnya. Ia menyurungkan mulut botol di bibir piala, menuangkan isinya yang bewarna merah darah.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Teo malah memaksa tangan Jean tetap ditempat. Membuat Vinge terus mengalir dari botolnya.

"Teo, Vingenya tumpah..," Jean beralih dari piala menuju mata Teo.

"Aku tahu. Mungkin pialanya kurang besar untuk sebotol Vinge ini."

"Ambil piala yang lebih besar saja kalau begitu."

"Tidak akan. Sebelum tanganmu menyingkir dari sana, dia tidak akan menemukan piala yang baru."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa menyingkirkan tanganmu. Tanganmu mengganggu, menyebalkan, tau!"

Vinge masih mengalir, dan kali ini menetes di rerumputan yang berubah merah.

"Tapi kau tidak berusaha mengalihkannya. Kau tetap diam kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Hening. Vinge masih tumpah ruah dan tangan Jean masih tergenggam oleh Teo, Jean menolak bicara maupun memandang Teo saat itu.

"Aku mungkin terlalu posesif padamu, Jean. Maafkan aku. Itu _mungkin_ caraku mencintaimu." Kata Teo, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jean. Ia lalu melihat mata Jean yang menatapnya balik. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak melepaskan genggamanku?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." Tukas Jean pelan, Teo tersenyum tipis.

"Padahal egoku tadi sama seperti kecilnya cangkir itu. Ia memaksakan banyak vinge untuk tertampung di dalamnya. Padahal ia tahu..," Tangan Teo menjalar di pipi Jean yang mulai bersemu merah, "..padahal ia tahu kalau air akan pergi kalau terus memaksa seperti itu."

"Ada vinge yang masih tertinggal," Jean mengambil tangan Teo yang ada di pipinya dan mengecupnya pelan, "..dan kau bisa pastikan aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Teo dan Jean bertatapan intens. Mata biru cemerlang bertemu coklat tajam, menarik diri menghancurkan jarak dan berusaha bertukar nafas. Sampai..

"TTTEEEEOOOOOO _FREEEEEEE_!"

Teo berhenti dari kegiatannya dan menatap mata Jean yang menatapnya tersenyum geli. Teo memutar matanya dan membalikkan badan.

Ada seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya tengah berlari sambil melambaikan satu tangannya riang. Teo menghembuskan nafas pasrah, dan berteriak.

"TIDAK! JANGAN KEMARI VI! PERGI SANA! PER..gi sana..," Teo memelankan suaranya setelah tau VI, _tineri_—adik— sekaligus orang termuda dalam Presedinte ini keras kepala untuk terus berlari ke arahnya dan menyapa riang pada Jean.

"Teo _fre_! Dragon Majesty memanggilmu karena para anggota EXO sudah datang!" kata VI cerah, "halo _sora_ Jean!"

"Halo VI, oh, mereka sudah datang? Baiklah, ayo Teo kita pergi." Jean lalu berdiri dan bersiap untuk menyambut _warrior _EXO yang katanya sudah datang dan sepertinya memasuki kastil. Teo hanya memutar matanya lagi dan berdiri untuk mengikuti Jean yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh darinya dan VI.

"Kau sengaja ya." Kata Teo setelah VI mengikutinya dari belakang. VI lalu menyejajarkan langkah dengan Teo, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum setengah yang konyol itu.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Teo _fre_ tidak akan menang dariku kalau soal paksa memaksa begitu." Teo menggeram kesal,

"Menikah dong! Kau itu ganggu kehidupan orang lain saja."

"Nanti nanti saja. Pernikahan Sol _fre_ dan _sora_ Dara saja belum berlangsung, bahkan Delite _fre_ belum menikah! Jadi, kenapa aku harus buru buru?"

Teo menghela nafas menyerah, anak ini memang bukan tandingannya. Ia menatap jalan setapak menuju pintu utama kastil, sempat melihat kuda hitam yang menarik kereta galaksi milik EXO berjalan anggun ke belakang kastil.

_"Kau tau tidak, kenapa anak itu ku namai VI?"_

Tiba tiba suara Dragon beberapa tahun yang lalu terdengar kembali.

_"Kenapa memang?"_

_"Karena VI adalah kependekan dari __victoire.__ Kita tidak akan pernah kalah."_

_"Dia? Membawa kemenangan?" Dragon tersenyum, senyumnya mempunyai banyak arti. Biasanya Teo bisa menebak, tapi kali ini tidak. Senyumnya yang sekarang menyimpan sesuatu, menyimpan rahasia besar yang Teo tidak akan tahu sampai Dragon memberitahunya._

_"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan Teo fre."_

Sejenak Teo berpikir, dan VI sudah mendorong pintu raksasa ruang tamu terbuka. Teo melihat belakang kepala VI, dan sekarang ia mau tidak mau harus setuju dengan kata kata Dragon Majesty-nya ini.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang _warrior_ EXO! Selamat datang." Dragon Majesty menyambut mereka yang mulai memasuki Hall De Colosal, dimana Majesty duduk di singgasana Almightynya. Ruangan pusat di kastil utama ini besarnya sama seperti dua belas kamar besar milik _warrior_ dijadikan satu. Tidak banyak orang 'biasa' yang bisa masuk ke sini.

Kalau bukan tamu atau orang penting Majesty, itu berarti kau adalah tahanan akan dihukum mati kalau bisa masuk kesini.

Tidak banyak orang yang tahu keadaan Hall De Colosal yang sebenarnya, suasanya berubah ubah layaknya suasana hati Majesty. Kadang kadang, kalau suasana hatinya sedang jelek, ruangan ini hanya di kelilingi dinding batu yang suram dan obor yang menyala di kanan kiri jalan. Sementara untuk karpet merah yang terbentang dari pintu masuk hingga singgasana dan dua pintu besar di kanan kiri singgasana Almighty akan tetap seperti itu meskipun suasana bisa lebih seram lagi.

Karena sekarang suasana hati Majesty sangat sangat bahagia, maka yang terlihat adalah dua jendela besar di kanan dan di kiri yang terbuka, membuat udara dan sinar matahari masuk. Terdengar juga cicitan burung biru yang terbang di luar.

Di dalamnya juga sebenarnya tidak banyak orang atau benda, hanya Majesty yang akan menyambut tamu atau menjatuhkan hukuman dan dua patung raksasa pasir yang menempel di dinding. Patung itu terukir sebagai penjaga, membawa tombak dan berbaju besi. Di atapnya (sekarang) terdapat lampu gantung dari batu batuan bersinar galaksi Nebula. Majesty sendiri biasanya akan duduk di singgasana dan menunggu pintu tamu terbuka, maka ia dengan pakaian kebesarannya dan _crown_ bewarna kuning emas akan tersenyum menyambutnya. Senyum kebaikan atau penuh dengan arti.

Kedua belas _warrior_ itu lalu terbagi menjadi dua barisan dan berlutut di depannya.

"Salam hormat dan damai _my_ Majesty dari kami, _warrior_ EXO planet." Suho berkata dalam tundukannya. Dragon mengangguk khidmat dan mengangkat tangannya menyuruh mereka semua untuk berdiri.

"Salam damai _warrior_! Sudah lama setelah beberapa bulan kalian tidak berkunjung kesini." Dragon turun dari singgasananya. Pakaian kebesarannya menyeret anggun ke lantai, sekali mendengar pakaian itu terseret saja bulu kuduk beberapa anggota EXO meremang. Warna kuning dan putih mendominasi jubah kebesaran yang terlampir di pundak hingga lantai tersebut.

"Apa kabar Suho? Kris?" Dragon menyalami kedua Lider tersebut. Keduanya hanya menunduk sembari membalas jabatan tangan dan tersenyum. Dragon lalu menoleh melihat satu persatu para _warrior_ favoritnya tersebut.

"Majesty. Apa benar, Faith Queen baru saja melahirkan?" Tanya Dio yang berada persis di sebelah Kris. Dragon lalu menatapnya, ia tersenyum.

"Oh! Lider de Teren—penguasa tanah-, Dio! Benar! Kau benar sekali. Itu kenapa suasana hatiku sangat sangat baik hari ini." Dragon merenggangkan satu tangan dan menepuk pundak kanan Dio dengan tegas.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah kami melihatnya? Aurora?" Tanya Tao penasaran, Dragon tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja boleh. Asal kalian membawa hadiah untuk putriku, tentu aku mengijinkan kalian." Dragon tersenyum jahil pada dua belas pemuda di depannya ini. Tentu saja Dragon tidak tamak akan hadiah, dia sudah mempunyai _apapun_ disini.

"Kami membawa hadiah, tidak terlalu bagus sih. Sebuah hadiah buatan sendiri." Kata Chen dan menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Semua orang menoleh padanya, "apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian dan Dragon Majesty menatapku seperti itu?"

Semuanya tertawa.

"Penjaga! Panggilkan Faith dan katakan padanya aku memintanya membawa anakku, Aura untuk kemari!" Dragon berputar dan salah satu penjaga pasir itu bergerak, turun dari tangga singgasana dan masuk ke salah satu pintu.

"_Fre_, memang kau bawa hadiah apa?" Tanya Sehun, Chen hanya tersenyum manis,

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

"Memang kapan kau membuatnya?"

"Tadi pagi."

Sehun ber-oh ria. Pantas Chen sudah bangun duluan sebelum Sehun membangunkannya di kamar dan ia sudah menghilang. Sehun hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, ada alasan kenapa aku memanggil kalian kemari..," suara Dragon Majesty yang Agung mulai memasuki gendang telinga kedua belas _warrior_ lagi. Bedanya, nada suara kali ini mengandung perintah. Segera saja semuanya merapikan diri dan menghadap Dragon Majesty yang berdiri di depan mereka. ".. Pertama, aku punya tugas untuk kalian. Sedikit mudah, tapi jika gagal akibatnya akan fatal."

Semua terpaku pada Dragon, tidak ada yang menganggap remeh tugas dari Dragon Majesty. Benar adanya, kalau gagal memang akan fatal. Fatal terhadap pengaruhnya untuk tugas itu sendiri dan fatal untuk mereka yang menjalankan.

Paling ringan, kau bakal di pasung seluruh tubuh seumur hidup.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang. Aku akan bicara pada kedua Lider kalian. Maka keputusan ada di tangan mereka, Suho dan Kris." Dragon Majesty menoleh pada Suho dan Kris yang ada di ujung barisan pertama. Suho dan Kris mengangguk patuh.

"Kau memanggilku, Dragon?"

Sebuah suara lembut keluar dari satu ambang pintu besar sebelah kanan. Prajurit pasir juga sudah kembali ke tempatnya. Terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang tengah menggendong seorang anak yang bersembunyi malu di balik rambut ibunya yang tergerai hingga dada.

"Faith Queen.. Ya, aku memanggilmu. Kemari, dan kenalkan anak kita pada kedua belas _warrior_ pemberani dari EXO!" titah Dragon. Faith Queen tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menuju Dragon dan para _warrior_.

Saat sudah mendekat, Faith menyibakkan rambutnya dan membuat kedua belas pemuda di depan Faith melongokkan kepala melihat bayi perempuan yang ada di gendongan Faith setelah menunduk menghormatinya. Beberapa dari mereka membuka mulutnya karena melihat kecantikan dan lucunya bayi yang baru berumur beberapa bulan tersebut.

Seorang bayi cantik, dengan warna kulit seputih salju dan rambut ikal yang menyentuh sikunya sendiri. Bibir semerah darah dan mata yang berkedip lucu. Iris coklat bening bayi itu berenang renang melihat kedua belas _warrior_ dan terkikik senang.

"EXO _warrior_, kenalkan, anakku yang pertama. Aurora." Dragon tersenyum mendekati Faith dan mengulurkan satu telunjuknya ke jemari jemari kecil Aurora yang menyambutnya dengan senang.

Ruangan dipenuhi dengan gumaman terkejut dan mengangumi sosok cantik yang ada di gendongan Faith Queen. Dio yang berada paling dekat hanya bisa memandang kagum seorang bayi yang menatapnya sembari tertawa.

"Aigoo.. Lucu sekaliii… Haloo…," Dio melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan Aura, bayi kecil itu membalasnya dengan tawa yang sangat riang. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi biji ketimun kepada mereka.

"Ya ampun, dia lucu sekali! Sangaat lucu!" Lu yang juga tertarik dengan tawa riang bayi tersebut. Tidak, bukan hanya Lu dan Dio saja, 12 _warrior_ sepertinya sangat amat tertarik dengan bayi ini.

"Kalau begitu, Kris, Suho." Dragon berpaling pada kedua Lider yang juga tengah tersenyum memandang Aura yang kini di kelilingi oleh 10 orang lainnya, "kalian ikut aku. Kita perlu bicara sesuatu."

Kris dan Suho mengangguk patuh, mendesiskan, "Ye, Majesty," lalu mengikuti Dragon menghilang di ambang pintu sebelah kiri singgasana.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Ayo.. Sini.. Kemari kemari. Yaaahh!" Kai berteriak senang.

Tak sadar, sedari tadi orang orang dalam Hall de Colosal terhipnotis oleh aura kebahagiaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Aura, sepuluh orang ditambah Faith Queen duduk melingkar di lantai beralas karpet merah yang cukup besar untuk mereka semua. Kali ini Aura sedang bermain tangkap-aku dengan Kai yang tiba tiba menghilang dan muncul di belakang Aura yang mengejarnya dengan berjalan tertatih tatih.

Kai menangkap Aura dari belakang dan menggendongnya mengajak berputar putar. Aura tertawa sangat senang.

"Oh, iya. Hampir saja lupa! Kai, sini! Aku mau memberikan hadiah untuk Aurora!" kata Chen menepuk keningnya. Faith menoleh pada Chen dan tertarik dengan topik pembicaraannya.

"Hadiah?"

"Benar, Queen." Chen tersenyum manis, "ini hadiah dari kami semua untuk Aura. Tidak terlalu bagus sih, tapi mudah mudahan selalu mengingatkan pada kami." Senyumnya terkembang dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Whooaa.. Itu apa _fre_?" kata Kai yang sudah duduk tanpa Aura (karena ia sedang merangkak senang ke arah Sehun dan Tao) disamping Chen.

"Sebuah kalung. Kalung yang merepresentasikan kita semua."

Chen mengangkat kalung tersebut, membuat sinar matahari memantulkan cahaya berkilauan. Kalung itu terlihat terbuat dari batu batu kecil transparan yang dirangkai menjadi satu dengan benang tipis dan mempunyai bandul dengan bentuk pentagon. Bandul tersebut mempunyai dua sisi yang mana setiap sisi di ukir 6 bentuk yang melambangkan setiap _warrior_ EXO.

"Itu indah sekali, Chen." Kata Faith Queen tersenyum memandang kalung tersebut. Chen tersenyum lebar,

"Ini juga bukan hasil karyaku saja. Semua orang di sini membantu kok. Misalkan, Suho _fre_ membuatkan butiran butiran kecil air dan membentuk air menjadi bandul pentagon. Lalu Xiumin _fre_ membekukannya dan memasukkan benang tipis yang terbuat dari satu rambut unicorn milik Lay _fre_. Terakhir, Lu _fre_ membentuk ukiran ukiran kecil bandul ini dengan menggerakkan ekor jarum Scorpion milikku." Chen tersenyum setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Oh, apakah kalung itu tidak akan leleh?"

"Tidak, Queen. Tao merapal mantra penghenti waktu untuk kalung ini, jadi akan terus seperti ini hingga selamanya!" kata Chen.

"Terimakasih, EXO. Aku sangat terharu untuk hadiah yang kalian berikan." Faith tersenyum sangaat manis. Sepuluh anggota EXO tidak bisa tidak membalas senyuman itu dan menunduk singkat.

"Aura, kau mau kalung itu tidak? Ayo.. Ke Chen _fre_, kalungnya bagus loh." Sehun menunjuk nunjuk Chen pada Aura yang ada di pangkuannya. Aura memandang Chen kosong. Tapi setelah ia mengayunkan kalung ditangannya, Aura merentangkan tangan menuju Chen.

"Baik baik… ayo kesana." Sehun berdiri dan menggendong Aura, "nah… Chen _fre_, ayo pakaiakan!" Sehun berkata dengan semangat. Chen lalu membuka pengait kalung dan mengalungkannya di leher Aura. Masih terlalu kebesaran, kalungnya terjuntai hingga lututnya.

"Yaah.. Kalungnya terlalu besar!" Kata Luhan melihat Aura, sementara bayi itu masih tertawa tawa bermain dengan kalung barunya.

"Wah.. wah! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua duduk di lantai?" ucap seseorang sembari membuka pintu Hall. Semua orang menoleh, _warrior_ EXO lalu buru buru berlutut satu kaki dengan kepala menunduk menghadap tiga orang yang baru saja masuk.

"VI, Teo, Jean? Kalian darimana saja?"

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

Kris dan Suho sudah beberapa minut berdiri di belakang Dragon yang membelakangi mereka. Ia menatap kebun labirin hijau yang sangat amat luas dan belum sama sekali berbicara sesuatu pada Kris atau Suho.

"Majes..,"

"Suho."

Suho yang akan memanggil Majesty tertahan karena Majesty telah memanggilnya terlebih dahulu. Saat Dragon berbalik, Suho menundukkan badannya singkat.

"Aku memanggil kalian karena ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini soal planet Sha-Wol." Kata Dragon menatap bergantian Kris dan Suho.

Sang Lider de Balaur dan Lider de Apa saling melirik tanda mengerti.

"Beberapa orang telah bicara dibelakangku menganggapku tidak tahu menahu soal persilihan dan penindasan yang terjadi di planet hijau kesayanganku itu." Kata Dragon, "apalagi sang Guardian Elf menganggapku remeh dan menutup telinga akan kelakuan yang telah ia berikan pada Sha-Wol. Kuanggap itu suatu pujian." Dragon tersenyum.

Kris tidak suka senyum itu, membuatnya meremang setiap melihatnya. Takut.

"Suho, kemarin kulihat Lay datang ke pertemuan antar Galaksi. Apa aku boleh tahu tentang apa saja yang ia dengar dari Guardian Elf?"

Suho menghembuskan nafas gugup dan mulai bicara apa yang ia dengar dari Lay tadi pagi di meja makan. Setelah itu Dragon menoleh pada Kris.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu dari Planet Elf?"

"Belum, _my_ Majesty." Kata Kris sembari menundukkan kepala dan mendongak lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ini tugas kalian.." Dragon berkata dengan angkuh, dalam dan menatap mata mereka bergantian, ".. aku ingin kalian memilih enam dari kalian berdua belas untuk menjaga perdamaian di planet Sha-Wol sampai mereka bisa berdiri sendiri. Tangkap beberapa _armore_ Elf yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan hukum mereka secara pantas."

"Tapi, _my_ Majesty…" Potong Suho, "..kami tidak akan bisa terus terusan menjaga di planet Sha-Wol. Apalagi hanya enam dari kami yang akan menjaga disana, tentu saja akan sangat susah dengan keterbatasan yang ada.

"Kenapa Majesty tidak menyelesaikan pengawasan planet Elf pada planet Sha-Wol atau memindahkan pengawasan ke planet yang lain?" Tanyanya. Dragon tersenyum lagi,

"Tidak semudah itu, Suho. Pengawasan kuberikan pada planet yang telah mendedikasikan beberapa waktunya di masa lalu untuk sebuah planet kecil. Kebetulan yang tidak disengaja, planet Elf dahulu telah mengajukan untuk menjadi pengawas dari Sha-Wol dan aku hanya menerima laporan berkala tentang apa yang terjadi di sana. Menjatuhkan hukuman, memberi perintah atau memberi peraturan. Untuk urusan yang lainnya, tentu kuserahkan pada Elf. Tentu aku tidak bisa sembarangan memutus perjanjian antara Presedinte, Elf dan Sha-Wol begitu saja. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengumpulkan bukti agar Elf melepaskan tanggung jawab untuk Sha-Wol

"Dan kau pasti mengerti, Suho. Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika Sha-Wol harus menyerahkan sebagian planetnya untuk Elf sebagai ganti 'membayar upeti', itu kata mereka, sebelum akhirnya VI turun tangan mengembalikan sebagian tanah tersebut untuk Sha-Wol. Itu ternyata belum cukup bagiku membuktikan Elf telah keluar dari jalur. Sudah kurasakan planet hijau itu ketenangannya tidak akan lama, setelah orang kepercayaanku mengirim kabar bahwa ada _armore_ yang diturunkan disana, kurasa bukan saatnya aku hanya menerima laporan palsu dari Elf." Ia masih tersenyum, "semua tidak semudah dongeng yang indah, Suho."

Suho menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Kris, Dragon menoleh padanya,

"Salah satu dari kalian, Suho atau Kris, akan membawa surat kuasaku untuk menempatkan enam _warrior_ EXO di planet Sha-Wol. Jangan sampai planet Elf tahu tentang ini, atau mereka akan menarik semua _armore_ mereka dan bersikap baik pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana mereka bertindak. Tak perlu lapor padaku, tarik semua kesimpulan yang ada dan seadil adilnya. Aku percaya kalian bisa diandalkan." Dragon menganggukkan kepalanya dan kedua Liderii tersebut mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang Majesty. Saat Dragon membalikkan badannya dan menatap taman labirin itu, kata katanya makin membuat Kris mempunyai alasan untuk tetap takut pada sang Dragon Majesty.

"Ini juga jadi pelajaran bagi kalian semua. Kurasa, sangat tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

**Another Planet, Elf.**

Lelaki itu terus saja mematung memandang ke arah miniatur planet yang melayang di depannya. Miniatur planet planet itu bergerak sesuai dengan arah dan berputar pelan pada porosnya. Matanya tidak lepas dari sebuah planet besar bewarna hijau yang bergerak beriringan dengan planet biru yang tak kalah besar darinya.

"Teuk, kalau pun kau terus terusan memandangnya, toh itu tak akan pernah jadi milikmu." Kata seseorang yang tidak jauh darinya, Leeteuk hanya menolehkan kepalanya pada orang yang membaca buku itu.

"Kalau kau hanya membaca legenda itu pun, tak juga membuat kita bisa mengambil planet ini kan..," ia kembali memusatkan matanya pada planet hijau, "..hei, Kibum."

Kibum terkekeh, frate-nya satu ini ternyata punya ambisi yang terlalu besar untuk menguasai sebuah planet hijau bernama Sha-Wol. Ia menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja. Berjalan ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang memperhatikan planet planet itu dengan tangan terkait satu sama lain di depan wajah.

"Bagaimana kalau Majesty tahu?"

Leeteuk hanya tertawa hambar.

"Dia tidak akan pernah tahu. Tidak akan. Terlalu angkuh untuknya mencari tahu soal planet planet kecil yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab planet lainnya. Seorang Presedinte yang..,"

"Yang ingin kau gantikan kedudukannya. Sesungguhnya, kalau boleh ku bilang. Kau tidak jauh lebih baik daripadanya." Kibum duduk diatas meja dan menusuk nusuk planet Breton, planet bewarna kuning keemasan yang dijuluki Matahari Kedua.

Planet dimana kau bisa menemukan Presedinte.

Kibum lalu terpaku, sebuah benda dingin mampir belakang lehernya. Ia lalu melirik kebelakang, seorang pemuda tengah mengarahkan pedang kearahnya. Pemuda dengan mata yang menusuk padanya.

"Oh.. Leeteuk _fre_!" Kibum lalu menoleh pada Leeteuk yang menatapnya dari atas tangannya, "kenapa kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda sih? Sampai panggil_ tineri _kita yang imut ini untuk membunuhku?"

Pedang itu disurungkan lebih dalam. Leeteuk tertawa kecil.

"Kyuhyun, turunkan pedangnya. Aku masih belum mau mengganti Kibum sebagai penasihatku." Kyuhyun menurunkan pedangnya dan masih berdiri di belakang Kibum. Sedang yang dibela begitu malah mendengus tertawa.

"Teuk _fre_. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana kalau Majesty tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Leeteuk menyeringai pelan, dan menyandarkan punggung di kursinya. Mengangkat wajahnya angkuh pada kedua_ tineri _yang berada di depannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang sampai tahu. Kecuali para makhluk lemah itu tidak punya hasrat untuk hidup lagi dan pergi ke Breton tanpa bukti apapun."

Kibum tersenyum pelan dan mengangkat satu alisnya, mengalah pada argumen yang selamanya tidak pernah ia mengerti. Fratenya yang ini memang terlalu ambisius mempunyai segalanya di Galaksi. Juga termasuk menjadi Presedinte baru untuk Galaksi, padahal 5 Presedinte tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda meminta satu Presedinte baru atau mengganti salah satu dari mereka.

Bagi Kibum, 5 Presedinte yang sangat ia kagumi itu sudah berada di tempatnya masing masing.

Presedinte Delite misalkan, ia sering sekali menghadiri acara acara hiburan yang diadakan di planet planet lain. Terkesan tidak menyumbangkan apapun untuk Galaksi dan bekerja hanya untuk bermain. Tapi, tidak. Bagi orang orang yang tahu soal sejarah Breton, mereka tidak akan memanggil Delite sebagai orang yang suka bermain.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat para _beast_ menyerang Breton dan berusaha membunuh Presedinte. Delite adalah orang pertama dengan keberanian diluar nalar, menebas kepala pemimpin _beast_ di depan para pengikutinya lalu meminum seteguk darah pemimpin _beast_ tersebut.

Kibum yang membaca sejarah itu setengah percaya dan tidak percaya. Pasalnya Delite adalah orang santai yang gemar bercanda. Kalau membandingkan sejarah dengan aslinya, tentu agaknya sangat jauh.

"Kau terlalu memuja mereka Kibum. Aku kenal kau sejak dari kecil. Kau sangat memuja para Presedinte, benar kan?" kata Leeteuk. Kibum yang terpergok begitu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu turun dari meja dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Tentu saja. Presedinte yang turun temurun di turunkan. Meskipun kali ini para Presedinte adalah keturunan terakhir, tentu saja frate pikir frate bisa merebut kekuasaan, begitu?"

Kibum memegang gagang pintu dan memutarnya, tersenyum sedikit dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Sedikit info saja, Faith Queen baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi mungil yang cantik bernama Aurora. Kurasa, mimpimu itu sia sia, frateku yang terhormat."

Saat Kibum menutup keluar dan menutup pintunya. Sebuah panah menancap di pintu tepat dimana bayangan kepala Kibum tadi berada. Leeteuk yang sedang memegang panah kedua menatap pintu itu kesal.

"Sial."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Akhirnya selese... terimakasih yang udah mau Review. For readers, please don't just view and read. But, leave a comment or something for me to prove that all of you is real. Hehe.. Thank you!

ps : ini link untuk dictionary-nya. Trims. :)

(/)notes/fingers-golden/dictionary-galaksi/268707369909333

silahkan review sekali lagi :)


	3. Sha-Wol Planet

Baiklah sodara sodaarraaa! Ini Ginger udah kembali lagi dengan FF Around The Galaxy! terimakasih untuk Komen dan reviewnya! Check This Out! Ini Ginger nulisnya ngebut bin ngantuk. Hehehe... Jadi dimaklumi kalo ada typo atau sejenisnya. :p

* * *

**Chapter : **3. Sha-Wol Planet

**Main Cast** : EXO member as theirself

Lee Jinki as Jinki

Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

Lee Taemin as Taemin and...

**Guest Cast** :T.O.P as Theo

Seungri as V.I

Lee Donghae as Guardian Donghae

Park Jungsoo as Guardian Leeteuk

Choi Siwon as Guardian Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun as Guardian Kyuhyun

**Disclaimer : **Mereka punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya mereka. Selesai.

.

.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal sampai makan siang saja? Padahal aku akan memasak makanan yang enak untuk kalian semua!" kata Jean memandang kedua belas Warrior yang sedang menunggu kereta kuda Galaksi datang ke hadapan mereka.

"Tidak usah repot repot, Queen Jean. Sungguh! Kami harus kembali ke EXO Planet karena beberapa urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda." Kata Suho.

Setelah mendengar titah sang Majesty, mereka langsung memutuskan untuk segera pamit pulang, menyusun rencana, dan segera berangkat ke planet Sha-Wol. Aura yang tadinya tengah berada di gendongan Xiumin membuat wajah sedih saat VI mengambilnya dari gendongan. Sedang Dragon Majesty harus menyelesaikan urusan dan meminta maaf tidak bisa mengantar mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, hati hati dalam perjalanan, Warrior!" ucap Teo saat sebuah kereta yang ditarik 12 kuda putih besar tanpa kusir dengan sebuah gerbong besar bewarna hitam dan logo EXO datang. Mereka semua mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat tinggal Aura.. Sampai ketemu lagi." Lay melambaikan tangannya kecil pada Aura yang tengah ada di tangan VI. Aura hanya tersenyum manis dan VI menggoyangkan tangan Aura untuk membalas sapaan selamat tinggal dari Lay.

Kris menundukkan badannya singkat pada para Presedinte dan istri-istrinya, Luhan lalu membuka pintu kereta tanpa menyentuhnya dan satu persatu Warrior masuk ke dalam. Desain di dalam kereta ini tidak terlalu banyak barang, hanya ada empat jendela yang masing masing di kanan-kiri dua pintu masuk kereta. Lalu sofa panjang yang mengikuti badan kereta yang saling berhadapan.

Saat semua sudah masuk dan kereta mulai berjalan, tidak ada yang buka suara. Hanya gumaman gumaman Tao, Chen dan Dio soal Aura. Sampai pada akhirnya, Suho, mengambil inisiatif memulai pembiacaraan.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang aku akan memberi tahu tugas yang diberikan Majesty pada kita." Katanya dengan suara khas pemimpin EXO. Semua yang berhadap hadapan dalam kereta memandang Suho yang berada di pusat perhatian.

"Ini soal planet Sha-Wol."

Lay mendesah seperti mengatakan aku-tahu dan Sehun memandang Suho sambil tersenyum apa-kubilang. Suho lalu menceritakan ulang perintah Majesty dan mengeluarkan segulung pergament dari kantung dalam jasnya.

"Mari kita ambil suara, siapa yang akan mengantarkan enam dari kalian untuk ke planet Sha-Wol antara aku atau Kris. Silahkan angkat tangan untuk Kris."

Kai, Luhan, Xiumin, Lay, Dio, Tao, dan….

"Frate, kenapa kau angkat tanganmu?" kata Kris jengkel, memandang Suho yang di sebelahnya mengangkat tangannya. Suho lalu menoleh dan tersenyum manis,

"Karena aku ingin memilihmu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Tidak, aku memilihmu untuk pergi ke planet Sha-Wol."

"Aku memilihmu!"

"Ya ampun, Suho! Kau ini kan Lider kami, harusnya kau yang pergi."

"Nah, sebagai Lider, aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke Sha-Wol."

Kris kalah telak, 10 Warrior lainnya mengunci bibirnya menahan tawa yang diakibatkan perkelahian biasa dilakukan dua Liderii ini. Kris lalu menghembuskan nafas dan memandang jendela. Bergumam tidak ada gunanya pengambilan suara kalau akhirnya Suho memilih dirinya untuk berangkat.

"Ini, ambil ini. Besok kau berangkat dengan enam Warrior lainnya." Kata Suho, Kris memandangnya akan protes tapi lalu mengambil pergament tersebut. Suho lalu tersenyum menang memandang para tinerinya.

"Nah, sekarang, aku akan memilih siapa saja Warrior yang akan berangkat besok. Pertama..,"

"Aku." Potong Luhan cepat dengan senyum yang cerah. Kai memutar matanya. "Aku tidak pamer, Kai. Dan berhenti berpikir kalau aku sedang mencari perhatian dengan Lider kita." Kata Luhan dengan kalem meskipun pandangannya tetap pada Suho.

"Oke. Luhan. Yang kedua.. Kai."

"Aku?"

"Lalu, Dio."

"Ye, frate."

"Xiumin."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lay."

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak ikut, kan?"

"Yang terakhir, Sehun."

"Ye!"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar!" Chanyeol tiba tiba menginterupsi diskusi ini. Semua orang memandang Chanyeol kecuali Luhan yang tetap tersenyum memandang jendela yang ada tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa, Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho.

"Kalau Lay _fre_, Dio _fre_ dan Xiumin _fre_ pergi. Lalu siapa yang akan memasak untuk kita?!" perkataan Chanyeol barusan sontak membuat Chen, Tao, Baekhyun yang tidak ikut dalam misi saling berpandangan.

"Tentu saja aku." Kata Suho dengan pandangan serius. Chanyeol lalu menunduk menutup wajahnya dan berkata,

"Tuhan.. Ampuni dosaku."

Semua orang lalu tertawa, meninggalkan Suho dengan kening berkerut tidak mengerti.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

**Another Planet, Sha-Wol**.

"Oke, _fre_. Aku tidak bisa hanya duduk disini seharian. Setidaknya, kau harus membiarkanku keluar dan menghukum para _armore_ itu!" ucap seorang lelaki dengan pakaian kebesaran seorang laksamana perang, sedang berjuang berargumen dengan lelaki lain yang duduk di belakang meja dan menunduk membaca bukunya.

"Tidak bisa, Jonghyun. Kemarin kau hampir membunuh..,"

"Membunuh orang yang sedang mencoba _membunuh_ satu dari rakyat Sha-Wol, Jinki _fre_!" ucap Jonghyun marah. Jinki, orang yang diajak debat itu, hanya menundukkan wajahnya terus ke buku dan membalik satu halamannya. Merasa tidak terganggu atas teriakan teriakan tinerinya barusan.

"Bersabarlah sedikit." Katanya, Jonghyun menghela nafas kasar dan berdiri dari duduknya, menggebrak meja Jinki.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar. 3 sampai 4 tahun ini aku hanya diam karena Key melarangku untuk berani beraninya menginjak planet Breton dan berkata pada Majesty tentang semua yang terjadi disini. Aku. Sudah. Cukup. Bersabar." Emosi Jonghyun meluap luap, ia menekan semua kata katanya. Ia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam dan melihat segala ketidak adilan yang tak tampak di planet Sha-Wol. Planet hijau kesayangannya.

"Kalau begitu, tambah kesabaranmu lagi, Jonghyun." Jinki benar benar tidak terganggu atas reaksi Jonghyun. Ia tetap santai dan membaca kalimat demi kalimat di bukunya.

"Jinki.. Kau..,"

"Jangan! Jonghyun _fre_! Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu!"

Tepat saat Jonghyun menarik pedang dari sarungnya di pinggang dan akan menebas kepala Jinki. Ada sepasang tangan yang dengan susah payah menahan lengan kiri Jonghyun yang akan mengayunkan pedang.

"Taemin, minggir."

"T-tidak akan! Jatuhkan pedangnya dan aku akan menyingkir!"

"TAEMIN!"

"TIDAK!"

Wajah tineri paling muda itu menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan terus menahan Jonghyun yang akan menyabetkan pedangnya.

"T-tolong, _fre_. Jangan lakukan itu." Katanya, Jonghyun menghempaskan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah lain agar tidak melihat wajah Taemin yang sudah menitikkan satu air matanya.

"Baik. Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Kata Jonghyun, ia lalu melihat sengit makhluk yang hampir ia bunuh tadi, namun Jinki tetap pada pendiriannya membaca buku. "Tapi, suatu saat nanti… Jika kita terjun dalam jurang gara-gara orang ini..," Jonghyun mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Jinki, Taemin menahan pergelangan tangan Jonghyun yang memegang pedang,

"Maka aku akan membunuhnya, Taemin."

Jonghyun akhirnya melangkah keluar ruangan, membanting pintu dan menghilang di baliknya. Taemin menghapus airmatanya dan menoleh pada Jinki yang sudah menutup bukunya dan menatap Taemin.

"Kau harusnya mendengarkan kata kata fratemu, Taem." Katanya sambil bersandar. Taemin yang menunduk lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, ia memandang frate sekaligus Lidernya,

"Kenapa? Kenapa frate bicara seperti itu?" tanyanya, makin banyak kristal bening yang keluar dari matanya. Jinki menghembuskan nafas,

"Keluarlah, Taem. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Taemin tidak bergeming, ia tetap pada posisinya. Secund, dua secund, akhirnya ia menunduk kilat dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Membuka dan menutup pintunya pelan. Deritan suara pintu yang tertutup, dibarengi dengan arah mata Jinki yang mengarah pada sebuah bayangan hitam di sebelah pintu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Donghae _fre_?"

Seseorang dengan mantie hitam lalu berdiri dari bersandarnya, berjalan dari gelapnya ruangan yang tidak terkena biasan sinar matahari. Ia lalu menarik tudung kepalanya dan menatap Jinki angkuh.

"Itu betul betul pertunjukan yang saaangat menarik. Apa jadinya kalau Jonghyun benar benar memutus kepalamu ya?" ujar Donghae bertepuk tangan pelan sembari melihat sekeliling, melirik Jinki dengan mata merah padamnya.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu, Donghae _fre_?"

"Aku tidak suka panggilan itu. Coba panggil aku Presedinte. Itu lebih baik."

Serta merta, Jinki mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk dari buku. Sementara Donghae masih menatap rak buku yang penuh dengan buku buku tua kesayangan Jinki, Donghae lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kau harus memanggilku begitu? Biasakan saja.. Terima kenyataan bahwa para Presedinte itu akan gugur kekuasaannya." Lirik Donghae, Jinki masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku tahu kau pendukung setia para Presedinte. Tapi, asal kau tahu. Setiap planet itu berputar dan selalu ada yang dibawah."

"Jika tidak ada hal penting yang frate inginkan, frate bisa pergi dari sini."

"Oh, kau mengancamku, Jinki? Kau mengancam makhluk yang bisa membinasakan planetmu dalam sekejab mata, Jinki?"

Jinki terdiam, tangannya mengepal.

"Alasanmu menahan Jonghyun disini adalah karena kau tak ingin bicara denganku, iya kan?" Donghae lalu berjalan pelan, menyeringai memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung pada intinya saja karena aku sendiri juga tidka terlalu suka di tempat seperti ini…"

Donghae menarik sebuah gulungan hartie dari mantienya dan menaruhnya di meja. Jinki membuka gulungannya dan membaca pelan pelan isi hartie tersebut. Tidak banyak berubah dari segala 'tawaran' yang telah diberikan Elf kepada Sha-Wol.

'.. _Meminta pada Lider Shawol untuk memb__erikan kekuasaan penuh planet Sha-Wol pada Elf, dan para armore akan ditarik dari Elf._

Namun, ada beberapa syarat lagi yang membuat Jinki membelalakkan matanya,

'_Namun, jika persyaratan di tolak, maka dengan terpaksa tineri termuda Sha-Wol, Taemin akan dikukuhkan menjadi anggota guardian Elf_.'

Ia meremas hartie tersebut dan saat mendongak, Donghae sudah pergi.

Jinki duduk di kursinya semula, sudah sejak awal, sejak bertahun tahun lalu, para guardian memang sangat ingin Taemin menjadi guardian Elf. Yang mereka butuhkan tentu bukan Taemin, tapi kekuatan yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

Tanpa Jinki dan Donghae sadari, seseorang yang dijadikan pertaruhan diatas hartie putih tersebut masih berada di luar pintunya dan mendengar segala kata yang bergaung di ruangan Jinki.

Taemin lalu berlari menyusuri lorong, menuju ke luar kastil. Hatinya mencelos, dasar perutnya seperti diobrak abrik. Ia tidak punya pilihan, ia harus memberitahu seseorang soal keadaan di Sha-Wol. Walau ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di hartie perjanjian itu, yang jelas itu bukan hal yang bagus untuk para frate dan planet yang ia sayangi.

Segera ia memasuki sebuah tower besar yang dihuni 3 jenis aves yang bertengger dari atas atap hingga dasar. Taemin mendongak, mencari aves yang cocok untuk mengantarkan surat hartienya. Ia lalu menunjuk seekor Oyster agar ia turun ke sebuah meja di tengah tengah ruangan. Oyster besar nan gagah bernama Ziko itu turun dan menghempaskan beberapa hartie kosong yang ada di meja itu.

Taemin segera menulis, air matanya juga jatuh beriringan dengan tulisannya. Membuat bercak bercak air mata warna hitam karena terkena tinta. Ia lalu dengan gemetar, hingga Ziko ikut bergetar sedikit, menalikan gulungan pergament ke kakinya. Taemin lalu berbisik,

"A-antarkan surat ini ke planet EXO. C-cepat, Ziko!"

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"GERET KRIS KEMARI! KALAU KALIAN TERUS MEMBIARKAN DIA TIDUR, DIA AKAN TIDUR SAMPAI BESOK!"

Suho berteriak dari ruang tamu, teriakan ditujukan pada seorang yang sekarang menggigit gigit bibirnya takut mengetuk pintu kamar Kris. Jemari Dio hanya menggantung di udara belum membenturkannya ke kayu tersebut.

"DIO!"

Karena kaget, ia mengetukkan, tidak sih, lebih tepatnya seperti hanya menggesekkan kulit kepalan jemarinya dengan pintu. Dio terlalu takut untuk membangunkan fratenya yang ini, maka ketika Suho memintanya membangunkan Kris selalu ada Tao yang bisa ia manfaatkan. Tabiat bangun tidur sang Lider itu memang agak buruk. Luhan pernah harus berjalan pincang karena Kris menendangnya, Lay yang harus mengaduh saat duduk karena punggungnya mulai membiru akibat ulah Kris yang mendorongnya hingga jatuh kelantai. Belum lagi masalah besar Kai dan Chanyeol yang membangunkan Kris dengan cara yang tidak simpel seperti berteriak teriak di kamarnya.

Jangan ingatkan Dio soal hukuman yang diterima Kai dan Chanyeol. . Itu terlalu. . Mengerikan.

Sejauh ini, hanya Dio, Suho, dan Tao saja yang belum kena amarah Kris. Dio mungkin karena ia tidak pernah membangunkan sang Lider, tapi entah dengan Suho dan Tao. Yang jelas mereka berdua tidak pernah terkena tabiat buruk bangun tidur sang Lider. Tapi, sekarang Tao sedang sibuk memberi makan Long, jadilah ia harus membangukan Lider yang akan menemani Warrior lainnya ke Sha-Wol.

BRAK!

"E-ehh… _F_-_free_.. I-itu..," ucap Dio terbata. Kris membanting terbuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Dio dengan pandangan datar sedangkan Dio seperti sudah hampir mati karena ketakutan.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh Suho sepulang kita dari Sha-Wol." Ucap Kris datar dan dalam. Dio menelan salivanya kasar dan bodohnya ia malah menjawab,

"Y-ye, frate."

Buru buru Dio pergi dari depan kamar Kris dan berlari turun ke ruang tamu. Ketika sudah sampai ia lalu membanting terbuka ruang tamu dan memandang ketujuh Warrior yang 5 diantaranya sedang sibuk memakai mantie bewarna hitam dengan logo EXO kecil di dada sebelah kiri.

"Loh, _fre_? Kenapa terengah engah begitu?" Tanya Kai. Dio hanya menggeleng dan mendekati Suho bersama Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa.

"Suho! Sudah kubilang, biarkan Tao yang membangunkan Kris! Kau tahu kebiasaannya bangun tidur itu sudah seperti Long yang diganggu tidurnya. Kalau ia bisa mengeluarkan api dan membunuh dengan tatapan matanya, mungkin kita semua sudah mati sekarang." Keluh Luhan dan mengusap usap punggung Dio yang masih belum bereaksi apa apa.

"Dio _fre_. Ini minum dulu." Ujar Lay yang sudah memakai mantie, menyodorkan secangkir minuman hangat untuk Dio yang segera diminum seteguk demi seteguk pelan olehnya.

"_Fre_.. Apa yang dilakukan Kris _fre_ padamu?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Dio menggeleng dan segera menyambar mantie di meja. Luhan tiba tiba berdiri dan menatap pintu dengan senyum cerah.

"Uh-oh! Suho, sepertinya kau akan dapat masalah besar saat Kris masuk kemari. Ayo, lebih baik bersiap siap di depan saja. Sepertinya kereta kudanya sudah siap. Kami pergi dulu, selamat tinggal, Lider." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum terkembang dan segera melesat keluar dari ruangan. Diiringi Kai, Xiumin, Sehun, Lay dan Dio yang terakhir.

Suho masih mengerutkan kening dan menatap satu mantie yang belum tersentuh pemiliknya. Chanyeol yang duduk, tiba tiba berdiri dan mendekati jendela.

"Suho _fre_! Selamat berjuang! Mudah mudahan kau selamat kali ini!" katanya dengan senyum terkembang memamerkan gigi giginya. Ia lalu membuka jendela dan meloncat keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol merasakan ada energi api negatif mendekati ruangan, jadinya ia langsung kabur begitu tahu energi api biru negatif yang mendekati ruangan. Karena Kris dan Chanyeol adalah pengguna dan pemilik elemen berunsur api, secara tidak langsung aura dan kekuatan mereka terkait serta bisa merasakan satu sama lain.

Kalau energi itu negatif, itu artinya jauhi-atau-kau-akan-mati.

"YAA! KRIS! MAU APA KAU! BERHENTI MENCOBA UNTUK MENCEKIKKU! YAAA!"

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Kenapa Long tidak ikut bersama kita sekarang?" Tanya Sehun saat mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju planet Sha-Wol. Sudah sejak beberapa ceas yang lalu mereka berangkat dari EXO planet menuju Sha-Wol. Perjalanan memakan waktu setengah hari meskipun planet Sha-Wol hanya dibatasi oleh planet Elf dari EXO. Kris yang awalnya menunduk membaca pergament yang dititipkan oleh Majesty untuk Lider Sha-Wol, Jinki, mendongak dan menatap tinerinya yang paling muda.

"Karena kurasa, dia tidak akan dibutuhkan."

"Ya ampun, _fre_. Bagaimana nanti kalau kita berperang?"

"Kita kesana bukan untuk perang. Kita disana untuk mencegah adanya perang dan mengusir para armore Elf."

"Tapi… Kemungkinan itu tetap saja ada kan?" tiba tiba Dio ikut bicara. Semuanya menoleh padanya, ia tetap memandang Kris yang tadi pagi membuatnya ketakutan dengan pandangan kosong, "maksudku, mereka tidak akan menyerah begitu saja..."

Tapi, sebagai Lider bukan saatnya Kris mengompori para tinerinya untuk berperang kan?

"Kita ini seorang Warrior, Dio. Kalau memang cara baik baik tidak bisa digunakan lagi.. Mungkin, yah.." Kris mengangkat kedua pundaknya, ia lalu menggulung pergament dan memasukkannya ke saku mantie dalamnya, "..tapi kita harus melakukan yang terbaik bukan?"

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan lagi.

"Aku hanya takut.. Kau tahu….. Semua makhluk bilang seperti _itu_ pada kita 'kan?" kata Dio berhati hati dan mengernyitkan kening, Kris lalu tersenyum.

"Semuanya bilang seperti itu pada kita, karena _itu_ memang kita. Bagian dari kita."

"Aku heran. Aku ingin sekali melihat _bagian diri_ kita di saat saat seperti itu." Kata Luhan memandang satu persatu orang dalam kereta, "entahlah, kebanyakan makhluk selalu bercerita berlebihan soal kita."

"Katanya, malah itu jadi dongeng mengerikan untuk anak kecil." Lay berkata kalem dan menghembuskan nafas, "..ini bukan kutukan kan?"

Kris memandang tinerinya yang satu itu, si penyembuh yang suka lupa menaruh barang dimanapun ia berada. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil, merasakan kekhawatiran Lay dan yang lain soal _bagian diri Warrior_ _yang lain_. Merasakan adanya sedikit ketakutan yang melanda diri mereka.

Karena Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Lay. Menjadi Warrior itu bukan kutukan. Menjadi seorang Warrior yang dipercaya oleh Majesty dan Presedinte adalah sebuah anugerah, sungguh! Kalaupun ini kutukan, aku takkan pernah menyesalinya. Kau menyesalinya?" Tanya Kris. Lay tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sang Lider.

"Aku? Tidak. Impian semua makhluk di galaksi ini atau manapun untuk kenal secara dekat dengan para Presedinte. Aku takkan pernah menyesalinya." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Mereka lalu berdengung bicara satu sama lain, terkadang tertawa kecil menanggapi sesuatu. Yang berbeda dari mereka hanya satu orang yang biasanya membuat gaduh dan ramai, Kai memilih diam dan memandang dataran hijau di luar karena mereka sudah memasuki planet Sha-Wol.

Pikirannya melayang layang ke masa kecilnya. Ia memandang tangan kirinya dan tersenyum kecil. Gelang cokelat itu masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

_Temari_.

"Kai. Kudengar kau punya teman masa kecil di Sha-Wol?" Tanya Xiumin yang menyadari keheningan suara dari seorang Kai si biang berisik diantara kedua belas Warrior. Kai yang sedang memandang pemandangan di luar jendela lalu menoleh pada Xiumin,

"Iya.. Tapi.. Entahlah, aku tidak yakin ia masih ingat padaku atau tidak."

"Lho, memang kenapa? Apa kau—"

Suara Xiumin terhenti karena goncangan lembut yang menandakan kereta sudah mendarat di tanah yang rata.

"Ayo, turun. Kita sudah sampai di kastil Lider Sha-Wol."

Suara Kris memecah percakapan antara Xiumin dan Kai. Mereka lalu merapikan mantie mereka dan mulai turun satu persatu dari kereta kuda hitam mereka. Saat sudah Luhan menginjak tanah dan menjadi Warrior terakhir yang turun, di depan mereka, sepanjang jalan tempat dimana kereta kuda mendarat hingga pintu masuk besar milik Kastil, telah berlutut puluhan armore dari Sha-Wol. Kris lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan kepala terangkat angkuh dan memandang pada seseorang di depan pintu utama kastil diikuti dengan yang lain. Yang bisa didengar hanyalan suara ketukan langkah Warrior dengan tanah rata yang mereka injak.

Pintu besar itu lalu terbuka satu, terlihat seorang dengan senyum terkembang menyapa mereka.

"Selamat datang, Warrior! Selamat datang!" sapa orang itu dengan baju besinya. Kris tersenyum, segera mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat orang ini,

"Lama tak berjumpa denganmu, Jonghyun." Ucap Kris seraya memeluk teman lamanya, Jonghyun. Senyum Jjong juga tertarik lebar ke kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Mana Suho?" Tanya Jonghyun mengernyit melihat hanya ada 6 Warrior di depannya.

"Ia tidak hadir disini, dan aku menggantikannya. Kebetulan, aku membawa perintah untuk… Oh, Guardian Elf?"

Saat tangan Kris hendak menarik pergament dari sakunya, ia membeku. Melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali karena lambang di mantie yang ia kenakan, ia lalu tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk menyapa sang Guardian.

"Kris? Wah.. wah… Ada apa gerangan para Warrior datang kemari? Bukankah kalian harusnya datang dulu ke tempat kami?" ucap sang Guardian. Luhan lalu maju selangkah dan tersenyum memandang sang Guardian.

"Guardian Donghae.. Kami disini tidak dalam misi apapun! Kami hanya ingin datang untuk singgah sebentar lalu pergi ke Elf!" ucap Luhan masih dengan senyumnya, Donghae menarik bibirnya ke atas.

"Tentu saja.. Tentu Warrior. Aku mempercayai kalian! Tentu saja! Para Presedinte juga mempercayai kalian bukan?" kata Donghae. "Tapi tentunya, kalian tahu, Presedinte tidak mungkin selalu berada dalam posisinya bukan?" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang..

Dimata para Warrior, itu senyuman paling memuakkan.

Luhan lalu memegang tangan Kai yang masih memikirkan untuk melangkah maju dan menghajar Donghae.

"Lalu, sedang apa frate kemari?" Tanya Kris mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Donghae mengambil pergament dari mantienya dan berkata hanya pengecekan berkala yang harus ia ambil dari Lider Sha-Wol. Luhan lalu melirik pada Jonghyun, sedari tadi ia tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti pemebicaraan atau barang hanya memandang pada Donghae.

Kris lalu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan Donghae dan membiarkannya lewat untuk pulang ke Elf. Sementara itu Jonghyun hanya menatap kepergian Donghae tanpa berkata apa-apa, lebih terasa ada hembusan nafas lega saat Donghae memasuki kereta kudanya.

"Mari masuk, Warrior! Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah dari perjalanan menuju kemari! Hari sudah siang dan aku yakin kalian pasti sudah lapar." Ucap Jonghyun lalu menoleh ke belakang memanggil beberapa pelayan kastil untuk menaruh mantie mantie milik Warrior yang sudah dibuka.

Perjalanan dari ruang depan kastil menuju ke ruang tamu cukup sepi, tidak ada pembicaraan berarti selain Jonghyun menanyakan kabar Warrior lainnya. Tapi, tidak bisa dipungkiri, beberapa kali Luhan atau Kris memergoki Jonghyun menatap resah ke gulungan perkamen di tangan Kris.

"Baiklah, kita sampai di ruang penerimaan tamu. Silahkan kalian beristirahat disini dan aku akan memangil Jinki _fre_ untuk menemui kalian." Ujar Jonghyun sembari membuka pintu kayu yang berderit keras tersebut,

"Ya. Terimakasih, Jjong."

Jonghyun mendesiskan 'sama sama' untuk Kris dan segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Sehun yang terlebih dulu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa empuk di tengah ruangan, sementara Kai, Xiumin dan Lay memilih untuk berjalan memutar melihat sekeliling. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu mencolok, warna warna lembut seperti coklat dan abu abu mendominasi. Dengan sebuah jendela besar dekat ujung ruangan dan perapian membuat ruangan semakin nyaman. Belum lagi ukiran ukiran di dinding bagian atas bewarna hijau terang dan bergerak gerak indah, berbunyi

.

_'SuntemStralucitoareDecat Soarele'_

' _We are shining than the Sun _'

.

Sebagian besar setiap kastil itu memiliki bagian bagian utama yang pasti sama. Ruang penerima tamu atau yang biasa disebut Hall De Invita, biasanya di kastil kastil milik planet lain ruangan ini jarang digunakan. Contohnya, di kastil milik EXO planet sendiri memiliki Hall De Colosal seperti yang dimiliki di kastil Presedinte. Meskipun ruangan itu tidak akan berubah ubah layaknya milik Presedinte.

Tapi di kastil milik Sha-Wol, mereka tidak memiliki Hall De Colosal. Karena Jinki sendiri lebih memilih untuk menyendiri membaca buku atau menulis di ruangan pribadinya dan menerima tamu di Hall De Invita.

"Menurutmu, ada apa dengan Jonghyun tadi?" Tanya Xiumin saat melihat ke sebuah lukisan besar di atas perapian dimana berada lima penghuni utama kastil ini. Terlihat Jonghyun, sang jenderal perang, terlihat gagah berdiri di belakang Jinki yang duduk di kursi kebesaran dan seorang tineri berambut coklat berwajah rupawan.

"Memang kenapa, _fre_?" Tanya Sehun.

"Seperti ada aura tidak menyenangkan dari Jonghyun saat kita bersama dengan Guardian Elf itu."

"Bukan ' seperti ada' tapi 'ada'." Ucap Luhan, Xiumin mengerutkan kening.

"Kalau begitu, semua desas desus itu benar? Elf dan Sha-Wol?"

"Itu sudah rahasia umum kan?"

Sementara Luhan dan Xiumin berbincang, Kai nampak tidak memperhatikan fratenya. Pikirannya sedari tadi pergi melayang layang menuju kesebuah kenangan. Ia lebih memilih berdiri di depan jendela dan melihat sebagian kecil daratan Sha-Wol yang terlihat hijau dan indah dimatanya.

Diantara ribuan atau milyaran makhluk Sha-Wol, mungkinkah teman kecilnya masih berada disini?

Mungkinkah Temirinya masih mengingatnya?

Sudah lama sekali. Bertahun tahun yang lalu, bahkan beberapa memori masa kecil Kai sudah tertimbun dengan memori memori lain di pikirannya. Akankah Temiri juga melupakan dirinya?

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Kai?" suara berat itu menghancurkan lamunan Kai. Ia lalu menoleh dan memergoki Kris sudah bersandar di dinding sebelah jendela sembari memandangnya.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kai. Selama perjalanan kesini kau tampak seperti makhluk bisu. Jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak apa apa _fre_."

"Maka kau juga tidak akan apa apa 'kan kalau harus membersihkan kandang Long saat pulang nanti?"

Kai mendengus kesal, ia lalu menoleh pada Kris yang menatapnya tersenyum menang.

"Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Hm..?"

"Frate.." Kai melayangkan matanya ke luar jendela kembali, "..Apakah.. Apakah seseorang bisa melupakan sesuatu?"

"Bisa. Lay contohnya."

Kai terdiam dan tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menggeleng dan menjauhi Kris, memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa saat pintu Hall De Invita berderit terbuka.

"Selamat datang, Warrior! Selamat datang! Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semua." Jinki masuk dan tersenyum ramah, diikuti oleh seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi dan mata besar juga senyum yang ramah.

"Jinki _fre_! Senang juga bisa bertemu denganmu." Kris mendekatinya dan menjabat tangan Jinki. Setelah menyapa satu persatu para Warrior, Jinki juga mengenalkan tineri sekaligus salah satu petinggi Sha-Wol.

"Minho. Panggil saja begitu." Ujarnya dengan suara khas dan dalam seraya tersenyum.

Jinki lalu mempersilahkan para Warrior untuk duduk dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Tunggu sebentar, sebelum kita mulai pembicaraan ini. Boleh aku mengecek sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan terlebih dahulu, Jinki menyetujuinya. Luhan lalu berdiri di tengah ruangan dan melihat sekeliling dengan seksama, sekaligus melihat ke jendela dengan waktu yang sedikit lama.

"Aman. Silahkan, Kris."

"Baik. Kalau begitu…. Begini, kedatangan kami kesini adalah tidak lain karena tugas dari salah satu Presedinte, Dragon Majesty." Ujar Kris dengan menatap Jinki yang dipisahkan dari ujung ke ujung meja kokoh di tengah ruangan. Terlihat Jinki menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Lalu?"

"Silahkan baca pergament ini." Kris lalu menyurungkan pergament dari tangannya menuju Jinki yang lalu mengambil dan membukanya perlahan. Sementara Minho menatap fratenya ingin tahu.

Jinki menggulung pergament itu, lalu melihat satu persatu para Warrior yang ada di depannya. Sementara Kris mengerutkan kening menunggu jawaban.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Majesty telah mengirimkan kalian kemari. Aku sungguh sungguh berterimakasih…" Kata Jinki tersenyum pada Kris dan memandang satu persatu Warrior.

"Lalu?"

"Maaf, Warrior. Tapi aku menolaknya."

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

**Another Planet, Breton.**

"Frateeee….. Sampai kapan kita mau ditengah tengah lapangan seperti itu? Hari sudah semakin panas, tahuu!" V.I bergerak gerak tidak nyaman. Tentu saja, karena matahari memancarkan sinarnya lebih panas lagi. Theo hanya menatap langit dengan busur dan anak panah di tangannya.

Sekarang mereka berada di sebuah lapangan luas jauh di luar kastil. Lapangan luas yang hanya ditumbuhi rumput kuning dan hijau yang berbaur jadi satu. Tidak ada pohon untuk berteduh, tidak ada apapun di sekitar mereka kecuali jalan setapak. Itu berarti tidak salah kalau VI mencak mencak kepanasan.

"Sampai aku dapat buruanku."

"Frate, aku sudah bilang. Aves Oyster itu hanya ada di Sha-Wol tahu. Kenapa kau tidak pergi kesana dan ambil salah satu avesnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin berburu dan memakannya."

"Gila."

Theo menoleh menunduk pada tinerinya yang semakin hari semakin kurang ajar padanya. Ia menatapnya tajam.

"Pergi dari sini kalau begitu."

"Tidak, aku mau temani frate sampai.. HEI! ITU AVESNYA!" teriak VI menunjuk langit biru dan matahari. Theo segera mendongak dan memicingkan mata, melihat seekor Oyster yang melintas rendah seperti baru saja berangkat untuk terbang lagi.

"Kau benar benar akan.. HEI, FRATE!"

VI meneriaki Theo yang benar benar menarik dan melepaskan anak panahnya. Panahnya melesat melewati Oyster itu, melukai salah satu sayapnya.

"Kena." Desis Theo pelan dan berjalan menjauhi VI mendekati sang Oyster yang mulai perlahan lahan jatuh ke tanah.

"Frate gila! Bagaimana kalau Oyster itu membawa pesan? Kau bisa membuat perang _fre_!" protes VI yang diacuhkan oleh Theo. Ia tetap tegap berjalan mendekati sang Oyster.

Ketika aves itu sudah benar benar jatuh dan tergeletak tak berdaya, ia menunduk dan memperhatikan aves tersebut. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah memang.

Tapi racunnya lumayan mematikan.

Theo mencari cari sesuatu di kaki Oyster tersebut, dan menemukan sesuatu. Ada gulungan kecil yang diikat disana. Saat Theo menariknya, VI sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Frate? Kau ini sedang apa sih?"

Theo mendongak melihat VI dan tersenyum.

"Aku? _Berburu harta karun_."

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"A-apa?" kata Lay menaikkan kedua alisnya. Kenapa Lider Sha-Wol ini menolak mereka? Apa yang tertulis di pergament itu memangnya?

"Kalau begitu, pilihan kedua." Kata Kris tetap tenang, seolah sudah mengetahui Jinki akan menolak isi surat keputusan dari Presedinte tersebut. Jinki lalu melihat pergament yang sudah tergulung rapi tersebut. Jinki tersenyum miris.

"Apa aku bisa memegang kalian tak akan melakukan apapun kalau aku menyetujui pilihan kedua?"

"Kalau Presedinte mempercayai kami. Kenapa frate tidak mencobanya?" ucapan Kris lugas dan terus terang, membuat Jinki mengerutkan kening dan membuka pergament itu lagi.

.

.

_Surat Perintah Presedinte_

_Keterangan : Pribadi_

_Surat perintah ini ditulis tidak berdasarkan adanya paksaan ataupun dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Surat perintah ini tertulis dari Dragon Majesty. _

_Adapun surat ini ditulis untuk Lider Sha-Wol, Jinki, adalah : _

_1. Penempatan Warrior di Sha-Wol untuk memantau serta mendapingi Lider serta planet Sha-Wol dan berjaga disana sampai kurun waktu yang ditentukan._

_2. Jika pernyataan pertama ditolak, maka Warrior yang tersisa harus tinggal di Sha-Wol dalam kurun waktu yang ditentukan._

_Jika ada pertanyaan atau pernyataan soal perintah perintah diatas, silahkan mengirim surat kembali pada Presedinte. Terimakasih._

.

.

Jinki tahu, Jinki tidak bodoh. Kalau ia membiarkan Warrior untuk tinggal dan mendampingi para Lider, kesempatan para Guardian Elf untuk menindas mereka sedikit demi sedikit akan berkurang.

Tapi catatan kaki yang ditambahkan oleh Dragon Majesty sendiri membuat Jinki semakin tidak mengerti dan was was menyelimuti hatinya,  
.

_Tambahan : Tidak ada yang boleh tahu selain pembawa pergament dan Lider Sha-Wol._

.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Dragon Majesty. Dan para Guardian pasti tidak akan suka kalau Sha-Wol membangun hubungan dengan Presedinte secara diam diam tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Pikiran Jinki bercabang, kalau ia membiarkan para Warrior untuk tetap disini maka para Guardian akan berpikir macam macam.

Sementara itu, tinerinya bisa jadi sasaran empuk untuk mereka.

Jinki sendiri terlalu sungkan untuk menanyakan perihal apa lagi yang Dragon Majesty perintahkan pada mereka, para Warrior. Matanya menari lagi di tawaran nomor satu. Apa yang Dragon Majesty ketahui? Kenapa tiba tiba sekali ada surat pemberitahuan yang seperti ini?

"Kenapa para tinerimu yang lain tidak ikut kemari, Kris?" Tanya Jinki. Kris tersenyum pelan.

"Mereka juga menjalankan tugas yang sama."

Keenam Warrior lainnya memandang Kris dengan kening berkerut. _Tugas yang sama_? Maksudmu, memakan masakan Suho itu sama seperti mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati?

Kalau Kris berkata seperti itu, maka tidak ada yang bisa dibantah lagi.

"Kami akan memberi waktu untuk frate berfikir. Sementara itu…" Kris berdiri dan memandang Lider tersebut, "..biarkan kami keluar dari kastil dan melihat lihat planet Sha-Wol."

Pandangan Kris memang terlihat seperti pandangan biasa. Tapi, bagi Jinki, itu berarti ketika Kris dan para tinerinya kembali ke kastil maka yang dibutuhkan oleh Lider de Apa tersebut adalah jawaban.

Sedang 'tidak' dan 'menolak' bukanlah jawaban yang bagus untuk posisi Jinki saat ini.

"Baiklah. Setelah senja turun, kalian bisa kembali lagi kesini dan aku akan menjawabnya."

Kris mengangguk dan memandang ke tinerinya yang lain, berkata bahwa mereka akan berjalan jalan sebentar mengitari sekitar kastil dan akan kembali setelah senja.

"Aku tidak ikut," kata Kai. Kris mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tidak ikut. Aku akan disini saja." Ujarnya sekali lagi, Luhan lalu memandang Kris dengan anggukan kecil. Kris lalu mengijinkan Kai untuk tinggal, sementara yang lain bersama Minho akan berjalan jalan jalan kecil mengitari luar daerah kastil.

Setelah semua dan Jinki keluar dari Hall de Invita, tinggal Kai sendirian. Matanya masih menatap lukisan lima penghuni kastil yang berada di atas perapian, menatap tajam ke arah tineri berambut coklat yang duduk bersama Jinki di kursi.

Sebenarnya, gelang yang ia pakai membuat Kai ingin tahu soal anak ini.

. . .

_"Namaku Kai. Kau siapa?"_

_"Aku.. Aku.. Kau bisa panggil aku Temari."_

_"Salam kenal."_

Kilasan balik soal masa lalu Kai dengan Temari bermain lagi, seperti Kai sedang menonton masa lalunya dari tempat yang jauh. Temari.. Temari…

. . .

_"Kenapa kau sendirian disini? Dimana orang tuamu?"_

_Kai waktu itu sedang bermain sendirian di dekat danau di sekitar rumahnya. Sepi dan tenang. Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Tidak ada Ayahnya yang akan mengejarnya untuk latihan teleportasi lagi (ia muak, rasanya seperti dimasukkan ke pipa yang sangat sempit saat pelajaran itu), atau Ibunya yang akan menyuruhnya ini itu seperti biasa._

_Sampai suatu ketika, ketika ia menendang bolanya menabrak pohon, seseorang berteriak kaget dibelakang pohon tua itu. Dia, Temari. Sedang meringkuk di belakang pohon dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur._

_"O-orang tuaku.. Hm.. M-mereka..,"anak laki laki ini bergetar, suaranya menahan tangis. Kai lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak ada orang waktu itu._

_Apa anak ini kabur dari rumahnya?_

_"Hei.. Siapa namamu?" ucap Kai lebih lembut, ia duduk disamping anak itu. Tapi, dia tetap diam. _

_"Namaku Kai. Kau siapa?"_

_Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya ternyata sudah banjir air mata dan ingus. Kai melebarkan matanya memandang rona kesedihan dan lucu disaat yang bersamaan._

_"Aku.. Aku.. Kau bisa panggil aku Temari." Kai tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Salam kenal."_

...

Kai tersenyum lagi, tanpa sadar mendekati lukisan itu dan memandang erat tineri berambut almond tersebut. Terlalu mirip. Gelang yang Kai kenakan dengan anak itu terlalu mirip. Meskipun hanya lukisan, tapi beberapa bagian menonjolkan kemiripan mereka. Seperti ukiran kecil yang Kai lihat atau..

Atau nama yang diukir sendiri oleh Kai di gelang itu. Sayangnya, gelang bagian dalamnya tidak terlihat.

"Siapa disana?"

Kai membalik badannya, tineri yang barusan ia perhatikan di lukisan itu muncul menjadi kenyataan. Ia sedang berdiri mengerutkan kening mematung dengan tangan yang sedang mendorong pintu terbuka ke dalam.

"Kai." Ucap Kai begitu saja. Tineri itu membelalakkan matanya, tangannya menyentuh mulutnya kaget.

"W-Warrior?" tanyanya. Kini ganti Kai yang mengerutkan kening penasaran dengan anak ini.

"Kau siapa?"

"T-Taemin. Taemin. Aku tineri termuda di kastil ini."

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

**Another Planet, Elf**

"Jadi, disana ada para Warrior, begitu maksudmu?"

"Hei, hei! Memang ada berapa Kris dan lambang segi enam di galaksi ini!"

Donghae duduk seenaknya dengan mengangkat kaki ke kursi di depannya, memainkan Mer merahnya sementara Leeteuk kembali berkonsentrasi ke luar jendela dan menonton Kyuhyun menari narikan pedang indah sekaligus mematikan.

Leeteuk menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Siapa saja Warrior yang ada disana?"

"Kris, Luhan, dan Kai. Aku tidak bisa melihat yang lainnya karena mereka menutup kepalanya memakai tudung mantie."

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas panjang lagi, ia bersidekap. Di bawah, Kyuhyun semakin cepat dan membabi buta memotong motong boneka boneka kayu yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Frate, kau sedang apa?"

Suara deritan pintu terbuka dan suara seseorang datang bersamaan ke gendang telinga Leeteuk. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap tinerinya dengan tubuh tinggi tegap dan wajah rupawan di depan pintu.

"Kau ada perlu, Siwon?"

"Kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat sangat marah? Ada apa denganmu?" ucap Siwon sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melongok ke jendela melihat Kyuhyun yang berlatih lagi dengan tempo yang sedikit lambat dari yang tadi.

Leeteuk tidak menjawab, sedang Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Pikirannya sedang kacau Siwon! Kau tahu Sha-Wol mungkin tidak akan menjadi miliknya dan tahta Presedinte itu..," Donghae menatap Leeteuk yang memunggunginya dengan tatapan bercanda, "..hanya mimpi belaka."

BRUAK!

"Ya ampun, Kyuhyun baru saja membelah dua orang orangan kayu itu…" Siwon berdesis dan menoleh pada Leeteuk. Wajahnya memang tenang, setenang air.

Tapi perasaan di dalam dirinya bergejolak marah, seperti air mendidih yang siapa saja bisa melepuh jika terkenanya. Seperti itulah hubungan Leeteuk-Kyuhyun, tinerinya yang paling muda itu seperti boneka perasaan Leeteuk. Jika ia sedang sangat bahagia, maka Kyu akan tersenyum sopan dan manis meskipun tidak banyak kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Jika sebaliknya, maka hal sebaliknya juga yang terjadi pada Kyu.

"Mungkin, Kibum benar _fre_. Kau harus..,"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'menyerah' lagi, Siwon." Kali ini Leeteuk angkat bicara, dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kau tahu Dragon Majesty akan marah besar kalau kau melakukan ini."

"Kau takut pada orang itu?" kata Leeteuk, ia menoleh pada Siwon dan memandangnya tersenyum licik.

"Pertama-tama, habisi dulu organ organ kecilnya, lalu setelah itu..," Leeteuk tersenyum sementara Kyuhyun mulai lagi dengan menghadap ke boneka yang baru.

"..Tusuk jantungnya."

Pedang putih itu menembus dada kiri manekin yang digambari dengan lambang naga yang memutari sebuah planet secara samar samar.

.  
.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ini FF dikebut bikinnya. Hehehe.. Jadi, tolong dikomen dan review yah :D Oh, ya. Kalo emang masih ada yang bingung dengan kata kata yang ada di FF ini. Silahkan log in ke fb kalian dan cari Fingers Golden dan add saya. disana ada notes soal dictionary Around The Galaxy. Terimakasih!

**Reply**

**Role Player** : Ini sudah dilanjut, makasih Aegyo Taonya *nyamber Tao* Kamu satu satunya disini, Teirmakasiihhh T.T


	4. First Step

Okay everybody! This is next chapter of Galaxy! Hahahahaha.. Mudah mudahan nggak bosen dengan petualangan pertama geng EXO cs abdi dalem setianya Dragon Majesty ^^. Kali ini sepertinya pertarungan semakin seru! Ayo.. Ayo... Kira kira Elf bisa nggak ya ngerebut Sha-Wol dengan mudah? Well.. Biar nggak makin penasaran, silahkan dibaca!

* * *

**Chapter : **4. First Step

**Main Cast** : EXO member as theirself

Lee Jinki as Jinki

Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

Choi Minho as Minho

Kim Kibum as Key

Lee Taemin as Taemin and...

**Guest Cast** :T.O.P as Theo

Seungri as V.I

Kwon Jiyong as Dragon Majesty

Kang Daesung as Daesung

Lee Donghae as Guardian Donghae

Park Jungsoo as Guardian Leeteuk

**Disclaimer : **Mereka punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya mereka. Selesai.

.

.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"..Lalu disini biasanya orang orang berjual beli hasil tanaman atau keperluan lainnya untuk kebutuhan sehari hari…"

Sekarang, rombongan kecil Minho dan para warrior sedang berada di cerere pusat di Sha-Wol. Tempatnya tertata tidak jauh dari kastil dan dipenuhi oleh para negustor dari yang mulai mempunyai tempat sendiri hingga duduk di jalan langsung. Cerere ini penuh sesak dengan penduduk Sha-Wol, para Shinerii dan ramai teriakan anak kecil, sampai sampai Lay harus berpegangan pada lengan Xiumin agar ia tidak tersesat. Mereka menjajakan makanan atau minuman hingga pernak pernik khas Sha-Wol seperti miniature dari kelima penghuni kastil, termasuk sang Lider.

Mereka masih berjalan sangat pelan menikmati ramainya cerere dan sesekali tersenyum pada gadis gadis yang menatap mereka sembari berbisik bisik dengan teman disebelahnya. Atau menganggukkan kepala pelan pada orang orang yang menundukkan badan mereka hormat.

"Frate, kau bisa merasakan sesuatu?" bisik Kris pada Luhan sementara Minho sedang berbincang dengan Lay dan Xiumin di depan barisan. Luhan menggeleng pelan meskipun matanya tetap mengawasi sekitar.

"Aku tidak merasakan adanya armore Elf disini, Kris. Apakah mungkin ketika Donghae fre bertemu kita, ia menarik semua armore?"

"Bisa jadi. Tapi, kemungkinan, kita harus melihat satu dari puluhan armore yang ada disini. Karena—"

"KAU SUDAH BILANG AKAN MEMBERIKAN PAJAKMU KEMARIN! SEKARANG CEPAT BERIKAN!"

Suara teriakan dari sudut terjauh cerere terdengar oleh Luhan. Ia menoleh kebelakang, walaupun yang terlihat oleh mata hanyalah lalu lalang Shinerii yang berbelanja.

"Kau merasakannya frate?" Tanya Kris, dan Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kris lalu menoleh kebelakang dan berhenti berjalan.

"MINHO!" teriaknya saat Luhan sudah mendahuluinya untuk pergi ke tempat sumber suara, "Aku dan Luhan _fre_ akan membeli sesuatu di sana..," tunjuknya ke sudut cerere.

"Baiklah! Asal nanti tidak tersesat saja saat pulang!" balas Minho juga berteriak. Kris mengangguk dan cepat cepat menyusul Luhan. Ini saatnya, ia harus menangkap setidaknya untuk saat ini menangkap satu amore Elf. Maka untuk tugas berikutnya, akan lebih mudah menjebak para Guardian tersebut.

Benar kata Dragon Majesty, tidak ada gunanya berbohong padanya.

"Frate, kalau kita bertemu dengan amore tersebut, lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kris penasaran dengan Luhan. Yang ditanya hanya menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas,

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Kau.. Taemin?" Tanya Kai lagi. Taemin hanya mengangguk dan wajahnya masih menunjukkan perasaan terkejut, dia rasanya baru mengirim surat untuk para warrior kemarin, tapi mereka langsung datang sekarang?

"S-sedang apa kau disini?"

Kai tidak menjawabnya, matanya tertuju pada kedua tangan tineri termuda penghuni kastil tersebut. Tapi, nihil, barang yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan melingkar disana.

"Halo? Kau mendengarku?"

Kai segera tersadar dari mata menyelidiknya.

"Kami disini mengantarkan surat perintah dari Dragon Majesty."

Wajah Taemin berangsur angsur memulih, berati surat yang harusnya sudah sampai itu belum terbaca oleh para Warrior.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" suara Kai memecah pikiran Taemin soal Zico. Ia lalu menatap Kai yang menatapnya intens.

"K-kurasa tidak..."

Keheningan merajai mereka lagi, Kai masih ingin tahu banyak soal tineri termuda ini. Tapi, dari raut wajah Taemin, nampak jelas banyak hal yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Rasanya seperti tidak mungkin untuk mengajaknya bicara santai soal masa lalu.

Itupun kalau ia adalah Temiri yang Kai cari.

"TAEMIN KAU SEDANG AP… Oh! Kai! Kai? Itukah kau?!"

Ada teriakan yang terdengar dari luar ruangan dan menyusup masuk kedalam. Saat makhluk yang mempunyai teriakan itu mendorong satu pintu Hall de Invita yang tertutup, ia lalu tersenyum menyambut Warrior yang masih berdiri dengan tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Frate." Kai tersenyum kalem, sedangkan sang frate lalu berlari memeluk Kai.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari! Ya ampun! Semenjak kau jadi Warrior, kita lama tidak bertemu!"

Key. Frate yang menjadi teman lama Kai saat Key masih tinggal di EXO planet. Kai hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluk fratenya yang memeluknya erat, seperti tidak mau kehilangan Kai. Saat Key melepas pelukannya, baru Kai bisa melihat wujud jelas Key sekarang.

Rambutnya yang dulu seingat Kai masih kuning terang, kini berganti dipotong pendek dan bewarna coklat terang. Tapi, mata kucing itu masih selalu sama saat memandang Kai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Frate apa kabar?"

"Sangat sangat baik! Oh! Jadi, rombongan Warrior yang datang juga termasuk kau? Kenapa kau tidak ikut Minho dan yang lain..,"

Tapi, Kai tidak mendengarkan perkataan Key. Terlalu sadis memang, tapi matanya masih mengikuti kepergian Taemin yang menyadari kehadirannya tidak diperlukan lagi disana. Dipikiran Kai masih berkecamuk, apa Taemin sama seperti orang yang ada dipikirannya? Taemin adalah Temiri?

Apakah Temirinya sudah melupakannya?

"..Hei.. Hei! Kau mendengarku tidak, Kai?!" Key menjentik jentikkan jemari di depan wajah Kai. Yang disadarkan itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap Kai sembari mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Ah, kau ini! Semenjak jadi Warrior kenapa sifat menyebalkanmu itu tidak hilang hilang sih?!"

Tapi, Kai tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis pada fratenya. Key mengerutkan kening merasakan adanya perbedaan tersebut.

"Hei.. Heii… Aku tidak mengenalmu sebulan dua bulan. Aku mengenalmu hampir tahunan meskipun entah kau masih mengenalku atau tidak..," Kai hanya menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku, gadis mana yang merebut pikiranmu?"

Kali ini tawa Kai meledak.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Hei! Apa pantas menurutmu berteriak teriak begitu di tengah keramaian begini?" ujar Luhan berdiri sembari bersidekap tidak jauh dari orang yang sedang menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas meja seorang negustor wanita yang ketakutan.

"Heh! Mau apa kau bocah?" katanya congkak, ia lalu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dan berdiri congkak. Tak lama, kedua rekannya muncul dari dalam took negustor tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak membuat keributan disini, bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyumnya yang manis. Tak disangka, ketiga orang itu malah tertawa terbahak.

"Apa hakmu bicara begitu, ingusan?! KAMI LAH YANG MEMBUAT PERATURAN DISINI!" teriak orang yang sama. Luhan menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak, bukan kau. Tentu Lider Sha-Wol 'kan yang membuat peraturan?" kata Luhan, ketiga orang itu malah tertawa mengejek.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kami?! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU KAMI?!" orang itu maju mendekati Luhan dan mengarahkan sebuah lencana yang tersemat di bajunya ke depan wajah Luhan.

"KAMI INI ARMORE ELF! APA KAU TAHU?!" katanya berteriak. Tapi, Luhan hanya tersenyum dan memandang orang itu.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalian malah tidak seharusnya berada disini." Kata Luhan, "..kalian tidak dibutuhkan disini."

Orang itu lalu membelalakkan matanya marah, sekejab saja ia akan melayangkan kepalan tangannya kalau saja ia tidak tiba tiba jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lutut membentur tanah.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!"

Luhan tidak berkata apa apa, ia hanya tersenyum dan tetap bersidekap. Saat tangan orang itu akan meraih Luhan, justru yang terjadi adalah ia berhenti di udara. Tidak disangka, kedua armore yang lain akan maju membantu rekannya berhenti bergerak saat Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada mereka. Tubuh mereka berhenti seperti ada yang menarik mereka dari belakang.

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah armore Elf..," kata Luhan pelan dan tetap memandang armore yang terduduk dibawahnya, ia lalu merunduk sedikit dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan armore tersebut, "..tapi apakah kau tahu siapa aku?"

Luhan tidak berkata apa apa, ia masih memandang armore yang dicengkeram ketakutan dan kemarahan tersebut. Berangsur angsur wajah armore itu berubah menjadi terkejut.

"K-kau?! K-kau Warrior EXO.."

Luhan tersenyum, saat ia memandang ke dua orang lain dibelakang armore di depannya ini, Kris sudah berada di antara mereka berdua dan mencengkeram tengkuk mereka.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya armore dibawah Luhan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kutanya kau, siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan.

"L-Lexi."

"Nah.. Lexi. Apa kau.. atau dua rekanmu.." kata Luhan sembari memandang ke dua orang dibelakang Lexi, "..punya keluarga di Elf?"

Lexi meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri mencari bantuan. Tapi Luhan tetap memandangnya tenang.

"P-punya. Kami punya keluarga yang menunggu di Elf sana."

Luhan mengerutkan kening membaca pikiran Lexi, dan kedua temannya yang dibelakang yang diketahui Luhan bernama Ruko—si kurus dengan tubuh hampir setinggi Kris, rambut panjang yang dikuncir—dan Zetta—lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Ruko, lebih sedikit tangguh serta wajah yang manis. Luhan lalu berdiri tegak dan memandang ketiga armore Elf tersebut.

"Aku akan memberi kalian waktu sepuluh detik untuk pergi dari hadapanku dan beritahu _teman temanmu_, jangan pernah kembali kesini..,"

Luhan memandang mengancam pada Lexi.

"..Kesini. Ke Sha-Wol planet."

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

**Another Planet, Breton**

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak!"

"Demi Tuhan! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak _fre_! Jangan buat aku menangis meraung sekarang!"

"V.I!"

"DeLite _fre_!"

VI masih kukuh untuk memeluk Oyster yang sudah mulai pulih tapi belum sanggup untuk terbang, sementara Delite berusaha 'membujuk' sang tineri untuk melepaskannya agar ia membiarkan Oyster tersebut untuk lepas. Sudah dua putaran mereka mengitari Hall de Invita dan kali ini Delite memutuskan untuk hanya mengajak debat VI melepaskan si Oyster malang tersebut.

Tapi nampaknya, Presedinte termuda ini tidak mau membiarkan Oyster yang memekik pelan di pelukannya ini untuk terbang kembali.

Atau setidaknya, lepas dari pelukannya. Lagi.

Sebelumnya, Teo menyembuhkan si Oyster dan berhasil membiarkan Oyster ini berjalan di taman kastil. Tapi, ketika sang Oyster sudah akan mengepakkan sayapnya, sepertinya VI melihatnya dan mengambilnya kembali. Setelah itu, dia 'bersumpah' tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

"Kau menyedihkan, VI. Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan saja Oyster itu?" kata Delite lelah,

"Tidak. Atau Teo _fre_ akan memakan dagingnya."

"Dengar, Teo yang melepaskannya terlebih dahulu. Itu berarti dia tidak akan memakan dagingnya!"

"Kalau begitu, mungkin saja akan ada yang menyakitinya nanti."

"Apa?"

"Aku tak percaya hanya ada _satu orang Teo_ di galaksi ini!"

Delite terdiam sementara VI tetap memeluk Oysternya. Delite mencerna kata kata VI barusan,

_"Aku tak percaya hanya ada satu orang Teo di galaksi ini!_"

Satu kalimat itu berputar di kepala Delite. Mau tidak mau, ucapan menyebalkan dari VI memang harus dia pikir matang matang. Ia lalu berhenti mengocehi VI dan berkata pelan padanya kalau dia bisa mengambil Oyster tersebut. Ia lalu berjalan keluar dan melangkah mantap menarik-menutup pintu Hall de Invita menuju satu ruangan. Sepertinya, ia harus kembali ke ruangan Dragon Majesty. Lagi.  
.

.

_"Ada apa ribut ribut diluar?"_

_"Teo fre dan VI mungkin bertengkar lagi."_

_Dragon menahan tawanya dan bertanya kembali,_

_"Kali ini soal apa?"_

_"Mungkin Oyster yang frate ambil suratnya."_

_Mereka berdua ada di ruangan pribadi milik Dragon atau biasa disebut Hall de Retras, tempat dimana biasanya Dragon menghabiskan waktunya sendirian. Atau mungkin bersama Faith Queen, atau bisa jadi bersama Aura. Kali ini Delite sengaja datang ke ruangan itu karena merasa hanya ingin bertemu dengan Dragon fratenya. Tidak lebih._

_Tapi sepertinya Delite datang di saat yang tepat. _

_Karena ia sering berada di luar Breton, itu berarti dia juga jarang berkomunikasi soal persoalan yang dialami oleh Dragon Majesty. Kali ini, mungkin Tuhan menakdirkan Delite untuk bertemu sang frate. _

.

.

Delite mempercepat langkahnya ke arah ruangan Dragon. Pertanyaan dikepalanya semakin kuat muncul hingga tertancap dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain selain pertanyaan itu.  
.

.

_"Memang itu surat apa sampai sampai frate sebegitunya mengambil surat itu?" Tanya Delite yang penasaran dengan Dragon yang duduk di belakang mejanya, sementara Delite secara sembunyi sembunyi melirik ke taman di bawah jendela yang tertutup dimana ia sekarang duduk di bibirnya._

_"Kau mau tahu soal surat ini?"_

_"Kalau frate berkenan untuk memberi tahu."_

_"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu." Delite lalu menoleh penuh pada Dragon. Biasanya, fratenya yang satu ini akan memberitahu apapun yang ia ingin ketahui._

_Biasanya._

.

.

Delite masih berjalan, wajahnya mendongak keluar jendela melihat ke awan yang sedang cerah cerahnya, membuatnya dapat melihat beberapa planet yang mencolok warnanya seperti EXO planet yang bewarna hitam silver atau Elf yang bewarana biru.

.

.

_Delite terdiam, sedang Dragon masih memegang surat yang terbuka itu dengan tetap memandang Delite. _

_"Kau akan tahu surat apa ini."_

_Delite mengangkat kedua alisnya, terbersit di hatinya tidak ingin ikut campur urusan Majesty. Tapi ketika ia mendongak melihat awan, planet yang terlihat olehnya membuat ia teringat sesuatu._

_"Frate.. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan laporan berkala dari Elf soal Sha-Wol?" Delite menoleh pada Dragon yang masih membaca hartie di tangannya, "kau tahu Sha-Wol masih hidup tenang, kenapa masih harus ada laporan berkala soal mereka?"_

_Dragon mengalihkan matanya pada Delite dan tersenyum. Ia kembali lagi memperhatikan surat tersebut. _

_"Yang terlihat belum tentu benar. Yang tersembunyi belum tentu tidak berharga."_

.

.

Delite lalu sampai di lorong yang ujungnya tertutup sebuah pintu, ia melarikan langkahnya. Bodohnya dia, apakah dia satu satunya yang tidak mengetahui soal ini? Apa Sun _fre _juga mengetahuinya?Tapi sekarang, sepertinya Delite tahu jawabannya. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh sang Dragon Majesty.

.

.

_"Apa? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Delite mengerutkan kening, tidak biasanya Dragon bermain kata kata seperti itu . Tapi sang Majesty hanya tersenyum. _

_"Daripada kau mengurusi sesuatu yang belum kau pahami, lebih baik kau membantu Teo fre untuk melepaskan si Oyster itu. Kasihan, harusnya dia mengantar surat kan?"_

_"Surat yang sudah kau lepas, fre."_

_"Sudah kubilang, yang terlihat itu belum tentu benar 'kan?"_

_Delite terdiam lagi. Apa yang terlihat? Yang terlihat hanya ada VI sedang beradu argumen dengan frate sekaligus Presedinte tertua disini. Delite mengerutkan kening kembali, pikirannya seperti diperas saat berada dekat dengan Dragon. _

_"Jangan berbelit belit padaku, fre. Aku sudah berpikir untuk beribu masalah, dan kau membuatku untuk menghentikan VI dengan kata kata seperti itu?" kata Delite yang sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang Majesty. Ia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang._

_"Aku tidak berbelit belit padamu.." Dragon lalu menatap Delite dengan senyum cerahnya, "..aku hanya ingin kau mengerti dengan caramu sendiri."_

_"Aku sudah mengerti. Baiklah, aku keluar dulu. Permisi, frat—"_

_"Ingat kata kataku, Delite…"_

.

.

"Frate? Apa kau didalam?" Delite bertanya sembari mendorong terbuka pintu tersebut, tanpa ketukan, tanpa aba aba. Tapi, biasanya Dragon akan menegurnya, kali ini hanya deheman lirih yang terdengar.

Delite lalu masuk ke ruangan dan melihat fratenya sedang duduk di bibir salah satu jendela di Hall de Retras. Sang Majesty menyambut tinerinya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

.

_"Huh?"_

_"Kau tahu aku takkan berbuat sesuatu tanpa alasan 'kan?..."_

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Dragon, Delite merasa kalah. Ia merasa salah. Ketidak hadirannya di kastil dikarenakan tugas ternyata membuatnya buta untuk masalah ini. Padahal, dia sudah sering bertandang ke Sha-Wol dan Elf hanya untuk mengecek keadaan disana.

Tapi, dia malah terbohongi di kastilnya sendiri. Dia terbohongi oleh dirinya sendiri. Presedinte macam apa dia? Delite berulang kali merutuki dirinya sendiri,

"Sudah.. A-aku sudah menemukan jawaban untuk diriku sendiri..,"

.

.

_"Tentu, aku tahu soal itu, frate..,"_

_"Dan apa kau tahu soal yang tersembunyi itu belum tentu tidak berharga?.."_

.

.

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti soal frasa yang kau beritahukan padaku! A-aku merasa…" Delite bergerak gelisah, ia menarik satu nafas panjang dan menatap Dragon yang memandangnya lembut, "..aku merasa telah melupakan posisiku di sini. Apakah.. Apakah yang lain tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali para Warrior favoritku."

Delite menarik nafas bahagia kembali, itu berarti dia tidak melupakan perannya di kastil. Dia sedang mencari pembenaran untuk dirinya sendiri dimana dia, sang Presedinte malah tidak mengetahui soal ini semua. Tapi nyatanya, sepertinya Dragon Majesty memang tidak membicarakannya pada siapapun.

Yah.. Kecuali pada para Warrior favorit semuanya kan?

Keheningan merajai semuanya. Dragon masih membiarkan tinerinya untuk berfikir. Ia lalu buka suara,

"Apa yang terlihat olehmu sekarang, Delite?" Delite yang menundukkan wajahnya kini mendongak melihat Dragon. Ia menelan ludah kasar lagi, wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Yang ku lihat.. adalah… betapa.. harmonisnya hubungan para Liderii Sha-Wol dengan para Guardian Elf..,"

Dragon bersandar pada kaca dan menyidekapkan tangannya, mendengarkan tinerinya sangat serius hingga seperti tidak mau ketinggalan barang titik sekalipun.

"..Tapi.. Tentu saja.. Frate bilang yang tersembunyi belum tidak berharga 'kan? I-iya.. Itu benar.." Delite terbata bata, semuanya sudah saling terhubung satu sama lain di pikirannya.

.

.

_"Tidak.. aku tidak mengetahuinya. Apa maksud frate, VI yang menyebalkan seperti itu juga berharga?" Tanya Delite dengan tatapan bertanya. Sedang Dragon malah tertawa pelan._

_"VI tidak kuberi nama VI dengan sembarang alasan."_

.

.

"Apa VI yang memberitahumu?"

Delite menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dragon lalu berdiri dan menghampirinya sekaligus menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau siap menerima tugas baru?"

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

Luhan berjalan riang lagi dengan Kris, senyumnya terus mengembang sampai mereka sampai ke gerbang kastil. Tidak lupa di tangannya sudah membawa seplastik besar barang barang yang ia beli di cerere.

"Apa menurutmu, Jinki akan menerima apapun yang ada di pergament itu?" Tanya Luhan, sembari tersenyum membalas salam dari para prajurit yang berlatih di lapangan di depan kastil.

"Tidak ada alasan bagi Jinki _fre_ untuk menolaknya."

"Wah, kau percaya diri sekali."

Kris tidak tersenyum.

"Memang, apa yang ada di pergament itu?"

"Sebuah kesepakatan."

"Jadi, kesepakatan antara Presedinte dengan Sha-Wol?"

"Bukan.. Lebih tepatnya..," Kris mendorong terbuka pintu,"..antara Dragon Majesty dengan Sha-Wol."

Luhan dan Kris berjalan masuk ke kastil yang mulai ramai akan pelayan yang menyiapkan makan malam. Mereka lalu menyusuri lorong untuk menuju ke Hall de Invita tempat dimana mereka datang tadi.

"Apa menurut frate yang membuat Sha-Wol tidak bias keluar dari lingkup Elf?"

"Banyak."

"Banyak?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap ke depan.

"Sha-Wol ini planet yang, kau tahu, subur akan tanamannya. Beraneka binatang belum lagi banyak sumber alam yang bias dimaanfatkan oleh Elf. Meskipun terlihat seperti pemerasan, di awal kesepakatan pengawasan Elf pada Sha-Wol, mereka pasti setuju untuk memberikan apa yang Elf inginkan untuk dijadikan balas budi.

"Tapi, lama kelamaan sepertinya kata 'tamak' juga berlaku untuk para Guardian tersebut. Kau tahu, 'kan? Makhluk yang sudah dihadapkan oleh ketenaran, harta dan segalanya bisa buta karenanya. Jadi.. Kurasa, itu salah satu penyebabnya."

"Salah satu?"

Luhan tersenyum pada tineri sekaligus Lider mereka, segera membuka pintu Hall de Invita yang sudah terisi oleh Sehun, Kai, Dio, Xiumin dan Lay. Ia hanya tersenyum begitu sampai ia duduk di samping Sehun dan membuka plastik oleh olehnya.

"Salah.. satu?" Kris bertanya Tanya dalam hati.

Sial, kalau Kai tidak dalam kondisi 'buruk' sekarang, ia pasti bisa memanfaatkan telepatinya dengan Luhan.

Kriet.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka lagi, keenam Warrior itu langsung berdiri dan menunduk hormat menyambut masuknya Lider Sha-Wol dengan 2 orang dibelakangnya. Kai menatap tineri muda yang tadi mengenalkan namanya sebagai Taemin.

Astaga, mereka terlalu mirip.

"Oh.. Jangan terbawa suasana, Kai. Kau terlalu melihatnya intens, lihat, dia mulai takut denganmu." Bisik Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat Kai. Disadarkan begitu, ia lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Tidak sopan membaca pikiran begitu."

"Ah, memang sejak kapan kau juga akan sopan mencoba membaca pikiran anak itu? Siapa namanya tadi? Temari..?"

"Hei.. Hei.. Luhan, Kai. Jangan bisik bisik sendiri!" tegur Xiumin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Luhan tersenyum dan berkata meminta maaf sedang Kai masih memandang jendela, meskipun matanya tidak berhenti mencuri pandang menatap tineri itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keputusan frate pada akhirnya?" Tanya Kris langsung pada intinya. Jinki menatap Lider de Balaur tersebut, tersirat di matanya bahwa ia tidak menerima sinyal negatif dari Jinki.

"Aku masih tetap menolak poin pertama."

"Tidak ada pilihan kecuali frate menerima poin kedua kalau begitu." Kata Kris, aura di ruangan itu mulai pekat. Seperti tidak ada jalan untuk bernafas, Luhan dan Kai harus berkali kali mengatur hembusan nafasnya karena aura Kris sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Begitu juga dengan Taemin dan Key yang tidak terbiasa dengan aura itu, Taemin bersembunyi dibalik punggung Key.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Presedinte rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu, frate. Kami hanya bertugas untuk mengantarkan surat itu."

Keheningan merajai mereka lagi. Tidak ada jalan lain, pikir Kris, Lider Sha-Wol harus ia pastikan agar ia percaya pada mereka.

"Kalau kau percaya pada Presedinte dan tidak ada niatan untuk menghianatinya..,"

"Tentu tidak! Ya Tuhan, Kris! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Jinki dalam nada kaget dan sedikit amarah.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah yakin dengan mereka. Dan percayalah dengan kami."

Jinki memandang lantai lagi, dalam pikirannya berkecamuk segala macam pertanyaan yang ada. Tidak ada jalan lain lagi.

"Baik, kalau begitu, para Warrior EXO akan tinggal disini dalam kurun waktu yang ditentukan." Kata Jinki mantap dan menatap satu persatu Warrior yang ada disana.

Untuk Luhan, setelah kejadian di cerere, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kris tersenyum sangat lebar.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

**Another Planet, Elf**

"Warrior EXO?"

"Benar, Lider. Para Warrior EXO sekarang berada di planet Sha-Wol."

Leeteuk mengeraskan wajahnya, untuk apa para Warrior tiba tiba datang ke Sha-Wol? Ini bisa merusak semua rencananya.

"Kau bisa pergi kalau begitu, Lexi." Armore yang tadi menunduk dihadapan Leeteuk itu lalu melesat pergi dari Hall de Colosal. Leeteuk lalu berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya ke salah satu sudut ruangan yang tidak terkena cahaya.

"Aku sudah berkata padamu, _fre_. Lihat apa yang terjadi 'kan?" ucap bayangan yang sedang bersandar di dinding itu. Leeteuk hanya mendengus tertawa.

"Kita tidak punya waktu yang lebih banyak lagi, Donghae. Lekas ambil surat perjanjian yang kita berikan pada Sha-Wol dan buat Jinki menyetujuinya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para Warrior EXO?" kata Donghae keluar dari bayangan gelap tersebut, "setidaknya kau harus tahu apa motif mereka pergi kesana dan mencari tahu apakah ada hubungannya dengan Presedinte 'kan?"

Leeteuk memandang Donghae tidak senang, ia tidak terlalu suka diberi tahu macam macam begitu oleh tinerinya sendiri.

"Tidak usah mengajariku, Hae. Aku mengerti langkah apa yang harus kuambil." Desisnya geram. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Ini akan lebih mudah, ketika para Warrior itu tidak dalam satu tempat. Maka akan lebih mudah menghancurkan mereka perlahan." Leeteuk memandang ke luar jendela, melihat ke langit dimana dua planet besar bewarna matahari dan hitam menggantung angkuh disana.

"..dan akan lebih mudah menghentikan jantung ketika ia berdenyut tanpa penopang disekitarnya."

.  
.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Sebenernya ini FF udah lama di laptop. Tapi nggak tahu mau dipublish kapan. Sekarang ada kesempatan. OH iya, doain Ginger, ini lagi minggu UTS! FIGHTING BAGI YANG UTS JUGA! OKEEEH!

**Reply :**

**Neulra : **TVXQ? Hahahah.. Ehm.. Maybe Next time! Kalo mau baca FF ini terus, kemungkinan yah... ^^ Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Jangan bosan buat review ya! :)

**Shin Young Rin** : Ah, nggak papa. Mending telat daripada nggak dibaca. Hahahaha... Iya, ini yang nulis juga gregetan sendiri. Hahaha :p

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah :** Ini sekarang Seungri cari masalah sama Daesung. Hehehe.. Tetep review and read ya! :D**  
**

**BluePrince14 :** This is an update! Jangan bosen Read and Review ya! :D**  
**

**Role Player :** Okeh! terimakasih hwaitingnya! :D**  
**

**Miyazaki Aika :** Ini sudah dilanjut. Bener, pokoknya mereka tetep cakep! Jangan bosen RnR ya! ^^**  
**

**SuYeollie** : Terimakasih, *dicium balik sama member EXO***  
**


	5. Masquerade

****Hahaha... Selamat Tahun Baru! Ini 2013 dan Ginger mempersembahkan Around The Galaxy Chapter 5! Minta maaf lho, lelet ini updatenya, hehe. Oke deh, kalo ada yang nunggu, ini silahkan dibaca, jangan lupa Review, oke?!

nb : _I am freak of Running Man now_.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : **Masquarade

**Main Cast** : EXO member as theirself

Lee Jinki as Jinki

Lee Taemin as Taemin and...

.

**Second Cast**:

Suk Jin '_Running Man_' as the owner of lodging

Park Jungsoo as Guardian Leeteuk

Lee Donghae as Guardian Donghae

Jong Kook as EXO Trainer

Song Ji Hyo as EXO chef (?) *_still confused about her_, yang tahu dia jadi apa, tolong kasih tahu ya #plak*

.

**Disclaimer : **Mereka punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya mereka. Selesai.

.

.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Entahlah, Lu." Kata Xiumin sembari memainkan jemari kakinya didalam air, "kurasa keputusanmu untuk menakuti para armore itu bukan keputusan yang baik."

"Eeeh.. Aku tidak menakutinyaa!" Luhan menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sangat riang, "..aku hanya mengusir mereka!" katanya.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

Sekarang, para Warrior tetap tinggal di Sha-Wol Planet. Tapi, mereka menolak untuk menetap di kastil milik Lider Sha-Wol. Jadilah, mereka menyewa tempat tinggal yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kastil. Karena Lay yang memilih penginapan, maka penginapannya akan berbau seperti ini…

Sebuah kolam hangat untuk berendam, kolam ikan, berada di sudut kota yang tenang, bisa melihat sunset yang indah, dan yang terpenting banyak tumbuhan disekitar mereka.

"Paling tidak, kalau salah satu dari kita keracunan. Tumbuhan yang ada disini bisa dimanfaatkan." Katanya tersenyum manis saat Kris menanyakan alasan kenapa harus banyak tumbuhan di penginapan mereka. Padahal belum tentu tumbuhan tumbuhan itu bisa dipakai menyembuhkan racun atau luka.

"Kemana Kris?" Tanya Luhan sembari memainkan kakinya geli ketika ikan ikan kecil bergerak menelusup diantara jemarinya.

"Keluar bersama Kai."

"Sehun?"

"Kau menyuruhnya untuk beli bred—roti, 'kan? Dia pergi dengan Dio."

"Hm… Lay?"

"Kau menyuruhnya beli lapte—susu. Astaga, Lu! Kenapa kau menyuruh pergi mereka semua?" kata Xiumin baru sadar kalau Lu menyuruh semua tinerinya untuk pergi dari penginapan. Kecuali Kris dan Kai. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis lagi memandang air yang menenggelamkan kakinya.

"Aku Cuma ingin makan bred dan lapte saja kok."

"Kau bukan menyuruh mereka untuk itu, Lu. Aku tahu." Kata Xiumin memandang saudara yang seumuran dengannya tersebut, Luhan hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum senang.

"XIUMIN! Aku senang kau terlalu tahu aku!" pekiknya.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

Kai menunggu Kris di depan ruangan Jinki. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dinding dan memainkan kakinya. Ia tidak terlalu suka ikut campur urusan Lider meskipun ia tetap bisa mendengarkan ucapan mereka seperti mereka ada di depannya walau Kai menunggu di luar.

"A-apa, Jinki _fre_ ada di dalam?" suara itu menyeruak ke telinga Kai lagi. Saat Kai mendongak, wajah Taemin yang lebam seperti habis bangun tidur itu memenuhi matanya.

"Masih ada urusan dengan Kris _fre_." Ucapnya singkat. Taemin mengangguk pelan. Tapi ia tidak beranjak dari berdirinya, Taemin memandang pintu kayu itu seperti berharap ia akan terbuka dengan cepat.

"Mungkin ini bodoh, tapi..," Kai membuka suara, "..kau yang ada di lukisan di Hall de Invita itu 'kan?" tanyanya. Taemin menoleh pada Kai yang menatapnya tepat di kedua bola matanya.

Kai mencoba membaca pikiran Taemin, tapi gagal. Tidak ada apa apa disana, kosong, hitam dan putih. Aneh.

"Iya. Itu aku. Kenapa?"

"Kau memakai gelang." Kata Kai mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela di dekat mereka lalu menuju ke kedua pergelangan tangan pucat tersebut, "..apa itu gelangmu?"

Serta merta Taemin melebarkan matanya. Jemarinya bertaut tiba tiba dan gugup. Kai mengerutkan kening melihat kelakukan gugup dari tineri Lider Sha-Wol ini. Ada apa?

"I-iya. Itu milikku."

_Pembohong_.

Kai tidak bicara lanjut, karena sebelum ia bicara, Kris telah membuka pintu dan menyambut Taemin dengan ucapan 'Selamat Pagi'. Kris lalu buru buru pergi dan mengisyaratkan Kai mengikutinya meskipun enggan.

Kai tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Taemin hingga punggungnya menghilang saat ia menutup pintu ruangan Jinki. Ia lalu beralih pada Kris yang berjalan normal dan memandang keluar dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan di dalam?" Tanya Kai basa basi, Kris hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jangan berakting seolah kau tidak mendengarnya."

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengar soal kesepakatan, Taemin, dan..," Kai menoleh pada Kris seakan Lidernya ini orang gila, "..pemberontakan."

Tapi Kris tidak bergeming, ia masih tersenyum dan memandang udara di depannya. Serta merta itu yang membuat darah Kai menaik ke ubun ubun.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, _fre_!" kata Kai membentak Kris dan berhenti dari berjalannya. Kris yang berjalan beberapa langkah lebih awal, lalu ikut berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Ia mendekapkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Bersikap apa?"

"Bersikap tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi!"

"Kai, kau bisa baca pikiranku." Kata Kris sedikit sarkastik.

"Kau menutupnya, oke? Kau dan Luhan _fre_ menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami. Dan aku tidak suka _fre_ menutupi nutupi apa yang harusnya terbuka."

"Aku menutupnya karena aku tak mau kau membacanya."

"Apa boleh aku sekali kali mencekikmu?"

"Dan aku akan punya alasan pada Suho untuk melemparmu jadi hidangan penutup untuk Long." Ujar Kris kalem.

"Tapi frate tidak pernah memberitahu apapun padaku semenjak kita datang kemari!" protes Kai. Ia memang seperti tidak peduli dengan tugas ini, tapi sebenarnya ia peduli. Hanya saja, pikirannya sedikit kacau dengan adanya Taemin di kastil ini.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan berbalik untuk berjalan lagi.

"Tugas untukmu kalau begitu..," kata Kris pelan, "..jaga Taemin sejauh yang kau bisa." Katanya.

Kai mendelik dan segera berjalan menyusul fratenya. Protes kenapa ia harus melindungi tineri terkecil dari Liderii Sha-Wol tersebut, ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Kris hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Itu tugasmu, dan sekalian kau bisa cari tahu tentangnya lebih dalam, kan?"

Kai tidak bercanda. Suatu saat nanti, ia ingin sekali mencekik makhluk berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan di depannya ini.

Tiba tiba Kris berhenti dan menyeret Kai ke salah satu lorong yang berada dekat dengannya. Mendorong punggung Kai menabrak dinding dan menyandarkan punggungnya sendiri, bersembunyi dari sesuatu yang Kai belum tahu.

"Oh." Kata Kai pelan saat ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke jalan mereka. Tidak sepasang, tapi ada dua pasang.

"..Kau merasakan kehadiran mereka, Sungmin?" Tanya seseorang.

"Tidak, Eunhyuk _fre_. Sepertinya, mereka tidak disini." Jawab seseorang yang bernama Sungmin tersebut. Eunhyuk mendengus tertawa.

"Dengarkan aku, Kai..," desis Kris pelan tapi tetap dengan wajah yang waspada pada jalan yang ada di depan mereka, "..dalam hitungan 3, kau harus berteleportasi dan membawa kita keluar dari kastil. Mengerti?"

"_Ye, _frate." Ucap Kai.

"Ah.. Aku tidak sabar untuk 'bermain' sedikit dengan para tineri tineriku itu. Bagaimana denganmu, Sungmin?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Langkah mereka makin dekat, tapi Kris belum mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia dapatkan.

"..1.."

"Tentu saja. Tapi yang perlu kita lakukan terlebih dahulu adalah mendapatkan tanda tangan Jinki untuk perjanjian itu. Ia tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan pada tinerinya kalau ia menolak."

"..2.."

"Ya.. Ya.. Jangan lupakan tineri EXO kita yang tersayang..,"

"Menyingkirkan mereka mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabisi para Liderii tersebut..,"

"Kai. Sekarang!"

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Eh…,"

Para Shinerii berlalu lalang.

"Tapi.. Kurasa aku sudah melalui jalan yang ini..,"

Shinerii masih berjalan melaluinya tanpa mengenal siapa yang sedang kebingungan dengan plastik belanjaannya.

"Ah.. Tidak juga.. Harusnya tadi belok kiri ya? Eh.. Bukan.."

Makhluk berlesung pipi itu tersenyum miris dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas, sesekali bergumam menyesali kekuatannya yang hanya bisa menyembuhkan sesuatu yang hidup. Ia merasa….

"..TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Lay menolehkan kepalanya, tidak jauh darinya, negustor yang ia beli laptenya tadi mendapat tamu yang kurang menyenangkan. Tamu itu memunggungi Lay, jadinya ia menyipitkan mata melihat makhluk yang ternyata seragam armore meneriaki negustor yang ketakutan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang! Jika para Warrior itu datang kemari..," Lay buru buru mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, ia tahu tidak baik untuknya kalau si tamu tidak sopan itu menemukan seorang Warrior di sekitarnya. Ia menemukan dinding bata yang cukup menutupi dirinya dari makhluk makhluk tersebut dan segera bersandar sembunyi disana, "..maka kalian harus menjauhinya!"

"T-tapi… Di-dia hanya ingin l-lapte. Tidak mungkin aku tidak memberikan padanya.."

"BAH! Itu alasan saja kan?! Sampai lain kali kulihat kau bertemu atau berbincang dengan para Warrior itu. Kau. Akan. Menyesal. Mengerti?!"

Dan sekali gebrakan lagi membuat si negustor dan Lay bergidik kaget. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pelan membelakangi jalan ketika si armore tersebut melewati dinding yang ia pakai untuk bersembunyi. Meskipun begitu, Lay bisa melihat lencana yang tersemat di bajunya. Elf.

Jadi ini yang Elf lakukan? Setelah Luhan _fre_ 'menghajar' salah satu armorenya, Elf membuat benteng dengan menjauhkan semua Shinerii dari Warrior? Begitukah? Apa sebenarnya rencana mereka? Lay berteka teki sendiri, tapi matanya tidak meninggalkan armore yang berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon tidak jauh dari tempatnya sembunyi untuk berbincang dengan temannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan tersesat." Kata seseorang menepuk lembut pundak Lay. Segera Lay menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, menemukan wajah lucu milik Luhan yang tengah menatapnya meminta alasan.

"Ya.. Begitulah..,"

"Lay, ini hanya berjarak satu blok dari penginapan. Oke?" kata Luhan dengan nada prihatin. Lay hanya meringis meminta maaf. Tapi ia lalu mengerutkan kening menatap tanah. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon.

"Aku tahu kau marah, Lay." Kata Luhan dengan nada datar, Lay hanya menatapnya.

"Apa yang mereka inginkan, _fre_? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Sha-Wol? Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" Tanya Lay beruntun, amarah di dalam dirinya bergejolak. Luhan tidak menatapnya.

"Banyak alasan yang akan aku katakan padamu. Tapi, aku sendiri tak yakin darimana harus memulainya," Luhan mengerutkan kening, "tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah, jaga emosimu."

Saat Luhan menoleh pada Lay, suara orang tercekik dan terjatuh terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Luhan lalu menoleh pada kedua armore yang sudah jatuh tidak bergerak di bawah pohon yang mulai dikelilingi para Shinerii. Luhan kembali menatap wajah tinerinya yang mulai menunjukkan rasa takut bercampur amarah tersebut.

"Frate..,"

"Lay.." Luhan berputar dan berjalan menjauhi Lay untuk mengajaknya pulang, "..lain kali. Kau tidak boleh membunuh orang lagi kalau hanya untuk melampiaskan amarahmu saja."

Lay tertunduk, mencengkeram plastik di tangannya, sembari berjalan ia menggumam,

"Ye, frate."

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Selamat makan!" kata Luhan bersemangat di meja makan bersama dengan enam Warrior lainnya. Menu hari ini, lapte dengan brad, bia dan makanan khas Sha-Wol.

"Apa yang sudah kau dapat hari ini, Kris?" Tanya Xiumin, memandang Kris ingin tahu.

"Jinki _fre_ masih belum mau memberitahukan perjanjian apa yang sudah ia sepakati dengan Elf. Para armore Elf juga ternyata semakin memborbadir Sha-Wol, dan beruntungnya kita, setelah kejadian dengan Lu _fre_, belum ada satu armore Elf menemukan kita."

"Bagaimana dengan penyamaran?" Tanya Sehun, "maksudku, kita akan menyamar sebagai Shinerii biasa. Dengan itu, tugas dari Majesty tidak akan gagal, dan para armore tidak akan menemukan kita."

"Bisa dipertimbangkan." Kata seseorang yang sedang sibuk menuang lapte di mangkuknya dan akan memakannya dengan bia, "maksudku, kita tidak mungkin berjalan jalan begitu saja kalau kita tahu akan ada armore yang mengarahkan senjatanya pada kita 'kan?"

"Dio _fre_. Lalu untuk apa kita punya aku dan Luhan _fre_ disini kalau kita ternyata harus menyamar?" Tanya Kai.

"Kau 'kan tidak akan selalu bersama kita. Memangnya kau mau selalu nyasar bersama Lay?" kata Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Itu menyakitkan." Kata Lay pelan dengan gelengan kepala dramatis. Yang lain tertawa tapi Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Besok pagi, Guardian Leeteuk akan datang dan memberikan pidato rutin di lapangan dekat kastil. Mau datang?" tawar Kris. Keenam Warrior saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

"Kris _fre_," kata Kai teringat sesuatu sembari mengunyah makanannya, "apa yang kau maksud dengan 'pemberontakan' yang kau katakan di kastil Sha-Wol?"

"Sudah kubilang, itu belum menjadi urusanmu. Urusanmu masih Taemin."

Dan Kai melontarkan pernyataan kesal disambut tawa yang lainnya. Sementara itu seseorang masuk ke ruang makan dan membawa beberapa recetort—cupcake dingin.

"Wah! Paman Suk Jin tidak perlu repot repot begitu! Sampai membawa recetort untuk kami!" kata Xiumin langsung menyambut Suk jin, pemilik penginapan, dan membawa nampan yang penuh dengan recetort. Seorang lelaki tua dengan hidung tidak terlalu mancung dan kacamata bulat besar bertengger di atas hidungnya. Ia tersenyum kebapakan ketika Xiumin mengambil nampan dari tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku malah senang sekali bisa menjamu para Warrior di penginapanku!"

Kris mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak banyaknya untuk Suk Jin, untuk penginapan dan recetortnya. Ketika Suk Jin menawarkan beberapa makanan lainnya, Dio menolaknya halus karena ia pikir mereka akan istirahat setelah makan.

Setelah Suk Jin keluar dari ruang makan tersebut. Tidak ada yang bicara, hanya ada gerakan mengambil lapte untuk bradnya, atau menambah beberapa makanan di mangkuknya. Beberapa minum dan beberapa lagi mengunyah.

Hening.

Satu minut..

Dua minut..

Sepuluh minut..

"Paman Suk Jin itu.. Sebenarnya orangnya baik, loh." Kata Sehun memulai, menggigit pelan bradnya.

"Semua orang baik akan menjadi jahat di bawah tekanan..," kata Kris dingin. Senyum yang ia hadirkan tadi tiba tiba raib begitu saja, "..sayang sekali."

Kris lalu mengambil sebuat recetort dan memperhatikannya. Sesecund kemudian, recetort itu berubah menjadi abu.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita sudah sepakat?" Tanya Luhan santai dan menusuk nusuk recetort tersebut sembari tersenyum cerah. Seakan akan recetort itu adalah mainan yang paling menarik yang pernah ia temukan.

"Kalau mereka bisa menyamar. Kenapa kita tidak?" kata Kris menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan berdiri. Mengusap pelan mulutnya dengan lap putih dan melemparnya pelan ke meja.

"Dio. Kau urus semua recetort ini." Kata Kris kalem. Dio membulatkan matanya sementara yang lain mulai merapikan piring serta gelas yang kosong.

"Kita buang saja bagaimana?" balas Dio. Kris hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berjalan keluar ruang makan.

"Kalau kau membuangnya, nanti kalau ada yang mengambil bagaimana? Kau tega memberikan mereka recetort beracun?"

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

"Maafkan kami loh, paman Suk Jin. Tapi sepertinya, tugas kami sudah selesai di Sha-Wol. Jadi kami harus kembali ke EXO sekarang."

"Oh, Lay! Anak baik! Tentu saja tidak apa kalian tidak menyelesaikan kontrak penginapan sampai batas waktunya."

Lay tersenyum dan membenahi mantienya. Ia sekarang berada di lobi penginapan tersebut dan bicara dengan pemilik penginapan, Suk Jin.

"Apa kalian harus pergi pagi pagi begini? Katanya kalian akan pergi ke pidato rutin Guardian Leeteuk di lapangan?"

_Kena kau_.

Lay tersenyum dan memperlihatkan satu lesung pipi di pipi kanannya. Berkata bahwa mereka sangat ingin datang, tapi sepertinya Lider EXO meminta mereka untuk kembali ke EXO secepatnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Ini pembayarannya..," ketika Lay mengeluarkan kantong emas untuk membayar, tiba tiba Suk Jin menahan tangannya.

"T-tidak usah. Lay. Benar. Sungguh kehormatan untukku menjamu kalian di penginapanku. Untuk kali ini, kalian kuberi gratis."

"Eh?! Tidak bisa begitu, paman! Kami juga tamu! Aku akan tetap membayar. Lagipula kalau aku tetap membawa emas ini, Kris pasti akan membakarku!" kata Lay protes. Suk Jin tertawa kecil, meskipun terselip cemas di nadanya.

"Tidak usah, kalian anak anak baik yang sopan. Sebagai Warrior, dan menjaga kami semua di galaksi ini pastilah menyusahkan. Biarkan aku membayar sedikit kebaikan kalian dengan ini..," kata Suk Jin.

Lay terdiam, wajahnya terlihat kosong lagi. Ia lalu tersenyum dan tetap menyurungkan tangannya menyuruh Suk Jin menerima emas ini.

"Paman.. Aku tahu, paman juga orang yang baik. Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kita bertemu lagi, paman akan sehat selalu dan hidup bahagia." Kata Lay. Suk Jin terperangah hampir menangis, seorang Warrior telah menasehatinya untuk tetap bahagia.

Padahal tadi malam ia hampir membunuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Lay.. Sungguh..," kata Suk Jin. Lay mengangguk. Ia lalu menggeret tangan Suk Jin dan membalikkan telapak tangannya. Menaruh sekantung emas tersebut.

"Ini. Aku yakin istri paman akan sembuh kalau dibawa ke penyembuh secepat mungkin. Aku juga telah menuliskan beberapa ramuan yang bisa paman temukan di halaman belakang paman. Penyakit istri paman bukan hal yang parah. Sehat selalu ya, paman Suk Jin? Sampaikan juga salamku untuk bibi."

Suk Jin lalu merangkul Lay dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya ia menatap Lay yang masih tersenyum.

"Semoga kau diberkahi Tuhan, Lay."

"Semoga."

Dan Lay langsung pamit pada Suk Jin, segera berjalan menuju kastil. Matahari masih malu malu menunjukkan wajahnya, itu kenapa Lay berjalan tenang di jalan yang biasanya penuh dengan orang. Keenam Warrior lainnya sudah meninggalkan penginapan terlebih dahulu ke Kastil, sekalian pamit pada para Liderii Sha-Wol.

Tentu juga dengan niatan yang lain.

Saat Lay sudah memasuki gerbang kastil dan melewati taman, seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Lay, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Xiumin. Lay hanya tersenyum dan menceritakan ulang apa yang terjadi.

"Yah.. Semoga _orang orang itu_ tidak berbuat hal yang jelek pada paman Suk Jin." Kata Xiumin berharap.

"Semoga saja."

Kedua Warrior itu lalu menyurung terbuka pintu Hall de Invita, dimana Kris dan Jinki sudah saling berpelukan perpisahan. Sementara para Warrior lain berjabat tangan dengan Liderii yang lain.

"Kris. Aku sungguh minta maaf kalau beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu.." kata Jinki. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata itu bukan masalah.

"Kau punya jawabanmu sendiri, _fre_. Tapi, sepertinya. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama agar jawabanmu berubah." Kata Kris. Jinki hanya mengangguk.

Saat Kai dan Key melepaskan pelukannya dan bertukar kata kata perpisahan, Taemin mendekati Kai dan berkata sesuatu.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa lebih lama lagi disini?" tanyanya. Kai menoleh, sekali lagi mencoba membaca pikirannya. Tapi, tidak ada yang terbaca. Hanya hitam, dan putih.

"Kami harus pergi. Terimakasih atas kebaikannya selama ini." Ujar Kai seadanya dengan senyum setengah. Taemin mengangguk kaku.

Blak.

Pintu Hall de Invita terbuka.

Semua orang menoleh, dan senyum Kris semakin melebar. Para Warrior dan Liderii Sha-Wol menundukkan badannya hormat.

"Wah.. Wah.. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan bukan bisa bertemu disini, Warrior! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian!" ujar seorang Guardian yang diikuti Guardian lainnya memasuki ruangan.

"Sungguh kehormatan untuk kami juga, Guardian Leeteuk—"

"Tidak, tidak, Kris." Kata Leeteuk memotong kalimat Kris, "panggil frate saja." Katanya tersenyum memamerkan kedua lesung di pipinya.

_Penjilat. Banyak bicara_.

Kris dengan santai memandang Luhan dan mengangkat alisnya, yang dipandang begitu hanya menatap langit langit tanpa dosa.

"Yah.. Frate." Kata Kris sembari menyambut uluran tangan Leeteuk dan tangan lain berada di pundak Kris, "..kami senang bisa bertemu lagi."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk angguk dan mengguncang tangan Kris pelan, berbincang basa basi. Setelah melepaskan tangannya, aura tidak enak menguar dari arah belakang Kris. Serta merta Kris membalikkan badannya dan memandang Kai yang sedang berdiri di depan Taemin dan saling memandang tidak enak dengan Donghae.

"Hei.. Hei.. Donghae!" tegur Leeteuk, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, "jangan menggoda tineri kita begitu! Kau tidak ingat kalau mereka _Warrior_?"

Donghae hanya tertawa dan memandang Guardian Lidernya santai.

"Aku hanya menyapa para tineri kita. Yah.. Mungkin sedikit menakutkan dengan taring. Bukan begitu, Kai, Taemin?" ujarnya santai menoleh pada Kai dan Taemin yang menatapnya tidak suka.

Apalagi Taemin. Tatapannya kurang lebih seperti pergi-kau-dari-hadapanku.

"Ah.. Frate." Kris memecahkan aura menyesakkan itu, "..frate akan memberikan pidato hari ini di lapangan Sha-Wol?" tanyanya.

"_Ye_, Kris! Oh, maukah kau tinggal dan berdiri bersamaku di podium nanti?" tawarnya. Kris menolaknya halus dan berkata bahwa mereka harus meninggalkan Sha-Wol pagi ini juga.

"Secepat itukah, kalian akan pergi? Wah.. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku baru bertemu dengan kalian sekarang."

"Maafkan kami, frate. Tapi.. Benar." Kris mengerling jam besar yang ada di pojok ruangan, "..kami harus pergi sekarang."

Kris dan beberapa Warrior lainnya mengucapkan salam, begitu juga Kai yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara ini pada Taemin sebelum ia benar benar pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu," ucapnya berbalik pada Taemin sebelum mengerling Donghae yang sudah menjauh darinya, "..pada awal aku melihatmu. Ku kira kau adalah teman masa kecilku."

Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai, matanya sedikit melebar.

"Aku tahu, itu bodoh. Saat aku melihat lukisan di situ..," ia menunjuk lukisan lima Liderii Sha-Wol di dinding, "..aku melihat gelang itu. Jadi ku kira kau.."

Taemin terdiam, ia memandag jelas mata hitam kelam tersebut. Rasanya dadanya sesak, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Perasaan takut dan dingin menyergap, rasanya ia ingin menjauh dari Warrior dengan kekuatan teleporting ini saat ia mengatakan,

"..Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, iya aku tahu aku bodoh, katakan padanya kalau aku merindukannya. Temiri."

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

Ia mendongak ke atas, melihat kereta kuda hitam meluncur cepat hilang ditelan awan. Sejenak melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri takut ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang. Oh, Warrior sudah pergi ya?

Tidak, orang orang tahu ia berada disana. Yang tidak mereka tahu, siapa orang itu.

Ia tersenyum, berjalan normal mendekati riang menuju ke lapangan kemana orang orang juga berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pidato rutin yang dilakukan oleh para Guardian Elf. Saat ia tahu sang pemberi pidato adalah Guardian Leeteuk.

Whoa, ini pasti jadi pidato yang menyenangkan.

Sembari membenahi kacamatanya, ia berjalan ringan ke tengah lapangan yang dipenuhi para Shinerii yang siap mendengar pidato. Matanya mengelilingi orang orang disekitarnya, tidak ada wajah sumringah yang biasa di dapatnya.

Hanya datar dan ketidak sukaan. Tapi, ini barisan belakang, entah yang di depan. Satu hal yang ia tahu, dan tidak pernah salah, ia tahu fratenya selalu benar.

Tidak selalu sih, _seringnya_. Seperti Tuhan saja kalau bilang selalu.

Podium mulai di penuhi oleh para armore Elf, dan mulailah Leeteuk membuka pidato. Pertamanya, hanya salam basa basi, mengucapkan terimakasih dan sebagainya. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kata kata '_munafik', 'banyak omong'_ di belakangnya. Tapi, itu segera menghilang ketika ada seorang amore Elf menerobos kerumunan itu.

Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, hanya ucapan terimakasih yang dilontarkan Guardian untuk Sha-Wol yang sudah bisa bekerja sama, meingkatkan mutu dan kualitas planet ini, dan bla.. bla.. bla..

Hingga satu ketika, pidato masuk ke intinya.

"..Bahwa semua planet pasti berputar." Kata Leeteuk, "..tidak terasa memang. Tapi sebenarnya, apa yang ada dikiri, menjadi di kanan. Apa yang ada di atas pun, _menjadi di bawah_."

'Menarik.' Batinnya.

"Semua orang punya masanya sendiri. Begitu juga, dengan Sha-Wol. Ketika kita berjalan sendiri, tentu segalanya terasa berat. Akankah lebih baik kita junjung bersama beban di pundak dan berjalan beriringan? Tentu saja begitu. Dan ketika waktu itu datang."

Senyuman itu membuat lelaki berkaca mata tersebut menyeringai.

"..Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik. Rebut apa yang menjadi milik kita, dan menyingkirkan apa yang sudah di batasnya, tanpa halangan apapun. Apa saja, bahkan _binatang peliharaannya_ sekalipun."

Binatang peliharaan?

Semakin menarik.

Ia dan ribuan Shinerii lainnya bertepuk tangan riuh. Entah mereka setuju atau hanya sekedar bertepuk tangan karena formalitas. Dia tetap tersenyum. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke kiri, kebelakang serta melongok ke depan.

Oh, _mereka_ sudah datang.

Dengan bibir yang merobek senyum, ia meninggalkan keramaian dengan tenang. Masih dengan senyum yang melekat, langkahnya menuju ke kastil sepi karena sebagian besar penghuni kastil itu berkumpul di lapangan. Ya ya, dia tahu, ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

**Another Planet, EXO**

"Chanyeol, sekali lagi!" ujar lelaki berbadan kekar tersebut. Chanyeol, si tinggi dengan kaos berlatihnya yang basah karena keringat sudah menaik turunkan dadanya kelelahan. Tapi sepertinya lelaki yang berada dihadapannya tidak cukup hanya menerima serangan Chanyeol seperti tadi.

Padahal banyak sudah pohon pohon disekitar mereka gosong tidak berarti hanya gara gara lelaki itu bilang serangan Chanyeol Cuma bisa mengusir lalat berpindah dua senti dari tempatnya berasal.

Chanyeol sekali lagi, menengadahkan satu tangannya ke atas, membakar emosi dan mengumpulkannya menjadi satu. Setelah yakin api cukup untuk membakar sesuatu, ia menurunkan tangannya dan melemparkan api itu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Seekor Phoenix pun tercipta dari serangan tersebut, menukik tajam menuju lelaki yang dengan santainya beralih satu langkah ke kanan dan api tersebut.

Api itu membakar pohon, tetapi bayangan api phoenix itu menjadi seekor phoenix cantik dan terbang ke angkasa.

"Duh, Jong Kook propone—pelatih—, aku lelah nih!" Chanyeol lalu jatuh terlentang diatas tanah yang kasar. Dadanya naik turun karena nafasnya tidak karuan, phoenix cantik itu lalu hinggap di tanah tepat di samping kepala tuannya. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi dan pipinya, bahkan untuk membuka mata sekarang saja ia sangat malas.

"H-hai, Fotia. Kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya masih menutup matanya saat merasakan kepakan lembut di sekitar kepalanya. Lelah sekali sih latihan seharian ini. Apalagi paman Jong Kook, pelatih para Warrior EXO ini sedang dalam mood baik, pasti dia akan bersenang senang dengan latihannya hari ini.

Phoenix itu, Fotia, berbunyi nyaring dan mematuk matuk lembut rambut Chanyoel. Yang dipatuki begitu hanya tertawa ringan.

"Ayo, latihan lagi, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak mau! Aku capek!" ujar pemuda itu, bergulung gulung lelah di tanah. Jong Kook hanya tertawa pelan, ia lalu mendekati Chanyeol dan Fotia yang berjalan jalan kecil disekitar tubuh tuannya.

"Fotia, kau mau latihan lagi tidak?" Tanya Jong Kook sembari berjongkok sejajar dengan aves langka tersebut dan mengelus kepala Fotia. Phoenix cantik itu hanya menatap Jong Kook lugu beberapa saat, dan tiba tiba mematuk pelan keningnya.

"Ah! FOTIA!" kata Jong Kook sembari menutup bekas patukan itu dengan kedua tangannya,

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa keras saat melihatnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Sedangkan Jong Kook berusaha mengejar phoenix yang berlari lari kecil seperti mengejek Jong Kook yang tidak bisa menangkapnya padahal ia berlari, bahkan dia tidak mengembangkan sayapnya.

"Kemari kau! Akan kujadikan makan siangku hari ini!" kata Jong Kook ketika melewati Chanyeol saat akan menangkap Fotia. Chanyeol, si tuan, yang merasa keberadaan phoenixnya terancam, buru buru mendekap satu kaki Jong Kook dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidaak! Frate tidak boleh memakannya!"

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak mau! Dia satu satunya temanku disini!"

"Astaga, lalu kau anggap kami ini apa, Chanyeol?"suara lain berbicara. Chanyeol dan Jong Kook menoleh, lalu tertawa. Tentu saja dengan tawa Chanyeol yang paling konyol, pasalnya Suho, orang yang memergokinya berpose begitu pasti mengira yang aneh aneh.

"Ah, Suho! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" kata Jong Kook sembari mendorong dorong pelan kepala Chanyeol dengan tangannya, Suho masih tertawa geli. Padahal ketika Jong Kook, pelatih Warrior itu sedang melatih yang lain, ia tidak pernah menemuinya beradegan seaneh ini.

Salahkan Chanyeol, Lider de Floga—controller Api, yang kesehariannya jauh dari normal.

"Bukan begitu, _fre_. Maksudnya, kalau Fo dimakan, aku kan tidak bisa mengelusnya!" kata Chanyeol menoleh pada Suho dengan posisi tetap telungkup di tanah sembari memegang kaki Jong Kook, "tidak frate! Kau tidak boleh memakannya!" ujarnya panik ketika merasakan tarikan di kaki Jong Kook.

"Masih ada Long, 'kan? Kau bisa mengelusnya." Kata Suho tersenyum mendekati Chanyeol dan mencoba mengangkat Fo di pundaknya saat phoenix itu mendekatinya. Ia lalu mengelus lembut dan membisikkan 'Hai, Fo' saat kaki kuat Fo mencengkeram pundaknya yang dibalas dengan sapuan lembut kepala Fo ke kepala Suho.

"Tidak mau, terakhir kali aku mencoba mengelus Long, dia mau memakan lenganku."

"Lepaskan kakiku, Chan! Fo sudah bersama Suho sekarang!"

"_Ye ye_, frate!" kata Chanyeol mendengar protes Jong Kook dan kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya, Suho mendekat dan bersila di dekat Jong Kook serta Chanyeol yang beristirahat.

"Ia ingin memakan lenganmu karena terakhir kali kau berusaha mengelusnya, kau mengelusnya dengan Focat Flowermu yang menyala."

"Ku kira Long tahan dan suka api."

Suho tertawa kecil begitu juga Jong Kook.

"Frate, kalau mau makan siang, makan dulu saja. _Sora_ Ji Hyo sudah memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan siang." Kata Suho tersenyum. Chanyeol yang memang sudah lapar dari tadi, langsung berdiri dan memastikan kembali bahwa _sora_nya telah memasak sesuatu.

Segera setelah Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol lalu melesat meninggalkan lapangan dan berteriak teriak sesuatu seperti akan melalap habis makanan itu tanpa bersisa.

"Dasar, anak nakal. Kalau makan saja, larinya cepat." Jong Kook setengah bercanda.

"Aku bersyukur sekali, frate dan yang lainnya kembali ke kastil saat kami mendapatkan tugas." Suho tersenyum tulus. Agak lega juga dia tidak kebagian tugas masak untuk para tinerinya. Bisa bisa, ada kabar Warrior EXO meninggal hanya gara gara makan masakannya. Menyedihkan. Nanti, kalau Dio dan Lu sudah selesai dengan misi, ia akan berjanji untuk belajar masak.

Sekedar info, penghuni kastil EXO itu bukan hanya 12 Warrior yang terkenal. Ada juga para penghuni kastil yang pastinya tidak kalah pasang nama seantero planet, salah satunya adalah orang yang sedang bicara dengan Suho ini.

Jong Kook, dialah propone para Warrior. Kelihatannya seperti makhluk biasa yang tidak punya kemampuan apa apa. Tapi, ketika di medan pertempuran, dia adalah senjata paling mematikan. Turun temurun, keluarganya sudah dipercaya untuk melatih para Warrior di masa lampau hingga sekarang. Sempat menjabat sebagai Lider perang dalam beberapa perang. Dan juga dulu, para Presedinte adalah tineri didiknya, jadilah keluarganya dipercaya kembali untuk melatih para Warrior.

"Tentu saja, Suho. Mereka 'kan tidak suka libur terlalu lama. Apalagi Ji Hyo, galak galak begitu, dia memikirkan kalian."

Suho tertawa pelan, _sora_ mereka satu itu memang galak urusan kebersihan dan tetek bengek rumah tangga yang remeh begitu. Apalagi Kai yang pasti sudah kebal dengan ocehan Ji Hyo untuk merapikan kamarnya. _Sora_ Ji Hyo memang menjadi seperti Lider untuk para retries—_maids_ yang sudah setia mengabdikan diri (dibilang kerja, juga mereka tidak suka) di kastil Warrior yang sudah turun temurun di tinggali oleh para Warrior.

"Apa Kris sudah mengirim berita?" Tanya Jong Kook dengan raut wajah serius tiba tiba, Suho mengangguk dan mengambil satu hartie—kertas dari balik jubahnya. Ia lalu menyerahkan itu pada Jong Kook.

"Kris berkata, mereka _sudah dalam perjalanan_." Kata Suho berhati hati, Jong Kook mengangguk membaca surat tersebut, "jadi kurasa, kita akan bergerak tidak lama lagi."

Jong Kook masih serius membaca surat laporan Warrior tersebut, lalu tiba tiba tersenyum seraya mengembalikan suratnya pada Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kris suka menuliskan cerita pribadi dalam suratnya?"

"Kris memang seperti itu, _fre_," kata Suho sembari tertawa kecil, mencabut cabut rumput di sekita mereka, "Lay tiba tiba khawatir di dalam kereta saat berangkat. Aku juga jadi kepikiran." Ia lalu tersenyum, menatap frate meminta kejelasan.

"Apa kami seperti itu? Maksudku.. Apa tidak berlebihan bilang _sisi kami yang lain_ adalah cerita mengerikan untuk anak anak?" ujarnya. Jong Kook menoleh pada Suho dari tatapannya ke awan. Ia hanya tertawa, menekuk kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan merebahkan diri di rerumputan.

"Semua orang kalau berada dalam suasana perang, tidak ada yang lembut dan tersenyum, tineriku saying. Bahkan Delite saja terlihat seperti beast, monster monster yang sekarang bersembunyi itu." Ia menoleh pada Suho, "bukan salahmu atau para Warrior yang lain. Itu adalah _bagian diri kalian_."

"Kami diceritakan sangat mengerikan, frate..,"

"Suho." Ujar Jong Kook lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Suho dan menyangga samping kepala dengan satu tangan, "..kau tidak perlu menghawatirkannya. Itu bukan salah kalian, kalau pun _toh_ yang lain berkata seperti itu, biarkan! Semua orang punya dua sisi, Suho. Hitam dan putih. Kalian juga, kalian sama. Tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan."

"Tapi, frate..,"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Mau kupeluk?"

Suho lalu berhenti dari tundukannya dan menoleh pada Jong Kook yang sudah mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Suho. Sontak Lider Warrior itu tertawa keras dan menggeleng seraya berdiri lalu membersihkan rumput yang menempel di celananya.

"Tidak."

"Lho? Kenapa? Aku hangat, loh."

"Aduh, frate. Kenapa kau semakin hari semakin menjijikkan sih?"

Dan Suho lalu berlari menjauhi Jong Kook yang berteriak sesuatu seperti 'awas nanti kau latihan!' sembari tertawa keras.

Benar, Suho. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sekarang, lanjutkan saja misimu. Langkahmu kurang sedikit lagi.

* * *

ooOOooOOooOOoo

* * *

**Another planet, Sha-Wol**

"Jadi, kau adalah penasihat dari Red Planet?" Tanya Jinki saat menerima seseorang dengan mata bulat dan berkaca mata, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Betul, Lider! Nah, saya membawakan surat ini untuk tineri anda, Taemin." Ujarnya, "surat tersebut berisi bahwa anda semua, serta beberapa Guardian Elf diundang ke pernikahan Lider kami..,"

"Yunho _fre_. Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan menikah?" kata Jinki mengerutkan kening, lelaki itu berkata lagi bahwa memang pernikahannya sangat mendadak dan membutuhkan Taemin sebagai pendamping penganting pria sebagaimana yang selalu dilakukan di Red Planet. Ia lalu memeriksa kembali keaslian surat tersebut dari tanda tangan dan meio—cap dari Yunho. Ini benar, memang miliknya. Memeriksanya gampang, kau tinggal mengarahkan tanganmu ke percikan tinta di dekat tanda tangan yang harus selalu ada di setiap surat. Tinta itu lalu akan membentuk sebuah gambar. Untuk Yunho dari Red Planet, ini membentuk kerangka bintang bersudut empat.

"Tapi, omong omong, anda sekalian belum memperkenalkan nama.,"

"Oh! Betapa tidak sopannya kami!" kata pria itu menaruh satu tangan di dadanya kaget, ia lalu tersenyum.

"Nama saya, Kyungsoo. Anda bisa memanggil saya Kyung. Kalau yang ini," ia menunjuk seorang lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut hitam yang ujungnya putih, "Jongin. Panggil Jo saja."

Jo hanya mengangguk pelan, enggan berkomentar.

"Nah, kalau begitu. Ijinkan saya mengantar anda ke kamar menginap anda berdua. Taemin harus diajari dulu, untuk pernikahan, bukan?"

"Betul, betul! Anda baik sekali, Lider Jinki!"

Jinki hanya tertawa menunjukkan sedikit keriput di sekitar matanya, membuktikkan kelelahannya selama ini.

"Ini sebagai rasa terimakasih kami karena diberikan kesempatan untuk mendampingi pernikahan Yunho _fre_."

Kyung hanya berkata Lider Yunho memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama untuk pendamping pria. Tapi, seperti yang diketahui bahwa ternyata hari pernikahan di tentukan sangat mendadak.

"Padahal, saya dan Jo berencana untuk langsung pulang setelah memberikan surat ini." Kata Kyung masih tersenyum sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan Jinki.

"Wah, wah, jangan begitu. Perjalanan dari sini ke Red Planet membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 sampai 4 hari. Anda akan lelah, jadi, saya akan mengirimkan surat ke Yu—,"

"Tidak perlu," kata Kyung tenang dan tersenyum, "kami akan mengabari sendiri Lider Yunho."

Jinki hanya mengerutkan kening lalu mengangguk pelan. Seraya menunjukkan jalan ke kamar inap untuk kedua tamu yang datang dari jauh ini.

.  
.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Aduh, maaf lho, Ginger sempet kehilangan ide mau diarahkan kemana cerita ini. Kayak, udah ada bayangan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi bingung gimana mengarahkan satu kejadian ke kejadian yang lain. Itu deh yang bikin lama. Maaf lho ya... *_take a deep bow_*. Oh iya, Ginger mau kasih bocoran. Ginger mau bikin FF lagi, romance, YG-SM lagi. Hehe.. Siapa mereka? Tunggu tanggal mainnya!

Halo, anak kuliahan, siapa habis ini UAS?

**Reply**:

**Shim Agassi** : Iya iya, dimaafkan kok. Hehehe. Oh, keliatannya yang kerjaannya cuma main itu VI yah? Wah, padahal menurut Ginger, yang kerjaannya main aja itu Delite loh. Serius deh . Kalo VI itu bukan maen, tapi gangguin fratenya -_-" Oh, untuk DBSKnya itu Ginger udah sebut sebut nama Yunho. Mungkin _next time_ ada perlu sama EXOnya :D Terimakasih untuk reviewnya, jangan lupa review lagi! :)

**Sabrina Lia Aisyah** : Wah, terimakasih untuk lanjutannya. Iya, VI kan penyayang binatang. Oyster kayak gitu aja direbutin, tapi entar ujung ujungnya dia lepasin Oyster itu tanpa sepengetahuan kami... Hehe. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, jangan lupa review lagi!

**Miyazaki aika** : Terimakasih! Kalo nggak bosan review, tolong review lagi!


	6. You Know Who I Am

_It's me again_! Yup, Ginger kembali teman temaaaan... Hahaha, ini FF sebenernya sudah lama di laptop, tapi karena kemaren sinyal ngajak berantem, jadi sekarang deh di _publish_nya. Hehehe. Nggak usah berlama lama. Silahkan nikmati.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : **You Know Who I Am

**Main Cast** : EXO member as theirself

Lee Jinki as Jinki

Lee Taemin as Taemin and

.

**Second Cast**:

Lee Hyukjae as Guardian Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin as Guardian Sungmin

Ham Eunjung as nyonya Eunjung

Jeon Bo Ram as Boram

.

**Disclaimer : **Mereka punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya mereka. Selesai.

.

.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Taemin kadang kadang merasa hidupnya tidak berguna. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, ia hidup sendiri. Tapi, kalau para fratenya mendengar kalimat itu mereka akan marah besar. Taemin tidak hidup sendiri.

Minho _fre_.

Key _fre_.

Jonghyun _fre_.

Dan, Jinki _fre_.

Mereka berempat adalah hidup Taemin sekarang. Semenjak 'kejadian' yang menyiksa Taemin hingga sekarang, empat orang itulah alasan Taemin masih mau hidup dan menghirup nafas tanpa berpikir untuk mati.

Itu berubah sekarang.

Setelah Elf terang terangan meminta Taemin untuk bergabung dengan mereka, keempat fratenya tertekan. Membuatnya merasa bahwa keberadaannya hanya akan membuat susah semua orang. Dia itu penakut, tidak bisa apa apa. Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darinya.

Minho _fre_ dan Jonghyun _fre_ jago bermain pedang, Key _fre_ ahli memanah, Jinki _fre_ jangan ditanya. Sedangkan dia? Tidak berguna, tidak bisa apa apa. Mungkin Jinki _fre_ selalu membesarkan hatinya bahwa dia selalu berguna di sekitar para fratenya.

Bagaimana untuk Sha-Wol? Apa gunanya dia bagi Shinerii?

Menyusahkan. Menyeramkan.

"Aku..," Taemin melempar satu batu ke danau hijau tersebut, "…tidak.." lempar, "..berguna!" ia berteriak di kata terakhir dan melempar batu lebih jauh. Nafasnya tersengal karena marah. Ia duduk kasar di bibir danau, menatap marah pada danau yang tidak mengerti isi hatinya.

Rasanya ingin mati.

"Kau mau mati ya?" ucap suara seseorang, belum sempat Taemin menoleh, orang dengan lengan besar itu mendorongnya kasar ke danau,

"Kalau begitu, mati saja."

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Jinki memandang 2 hartie dan satu pergament yang dikirimkan oleh tiga pihak yang ia kenal. Kepalanya tiba tiba terasa pening, mungkin karena diawal, ia berusaha menganggap ringan masalah yang datang pada mereka. Jadilah, dia harus jadi yang terakhir kena sakit seperti ini.

Ia mengangkat satu hartie yang dibawa Kris saat pertemuan kedua mereka di kastil Sha-Wol. Isinya, tidak lain adalah penawaran aliansi dengan EXO tanpa diketahui pihak ketiga. Sebenarnya tidak merugi jika Jinki mau menyetujuinya, tapi ketika Kris mencantumkan kata 'pemberontakan', rasanya Jinki belum bisa memutuskan untuk mengatakan 'iya' tentang penawaran itu.

Sementara satu pergament dari Presedinte, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Meskipun surat itu sudah lama tidak berlaku lagi untuknya, dia yakin, Dragon Majesty menyimpan berjuta misteri kenapa sampai mengirimkan para Warrior ke Sha-Wol. Jinki tidak mau berpikir lagi soal Presedinte, itu hanya membuat kepalanya pening.

Tapi, ketika ia melarikan matanya ke hartie terakhir, itupun tidak lantas membuat wajahnya merobek senyum. Justru membuat kepalanya semakin sakit, tentu saja, karena tidak ada pemberitahuan dari Elf yang membuatnya senang. Kecuali beberapa tahun lalu, saat Elf dengan murah hati membuka jalan mejadi pengawas Sha-Wol untuk beberapa tahun agar Sha-Wol bisa berdiri sendiri dengan bendera planetnya tanpa harus menjadi bagian dari planet lain. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan, menutup mata, merehatkan pikirannya sejenak.

Itu semua berubah sekarang. Menyerahkan segala akses pada Elf ternyata bukan jalan yang benar. Jinki tidak menyesal, ia tidak akan pernah menyesal. Mungkin sekarang Elf telah menutup semua kesempatan Sha-Wol untuk bisa merdeka, dan mereka berhasil. Tapi, Jinki percaya keajaiban.

Setidaknya, itulah yang dikatakan oleh Dragon Majesty saat terakhir kali kemari. Membuat pidato singkat saat peresmian Sha-Wol di bawah pengawasan Elf. Membuat semua orang yang ada disitu tersiram harapan bahwa mereka akan menjadi pemilik di tanah mereka sendiri.

_._

_"Percayalah dengan keajaiban. Meskipun itu adalah hal yang paling menggelikan yang pernah kau dengar."_

.

Dan, Jinki percaya.

Sudah berapakali Lider Sha-Wol itu terpuruk akibat _kepercayaan_nya sendiri pada orang lain? Berulang kali. Tidak dalam dewasa ini saja, saat kecil, ia berulang kali harus menelan pil pahit. Harusnya, dulu, ia tidak percaya begitu saja pada orang asing yang ia baiarkan masuk ke rumah karena ia berkata ia teman dekat Ayahnya.

Yang ia tahu, Ayahnya tewas menenggak racun setelah itu. Membuatnya mau tidak mau harus belajar menjadi seorang pemimpin dalam umur belia. Harusnya, Jinki tidak menjadi anak baik baik. Ia harusnya bisa seperti Jonghyun, si bengal yang cerdas itu. Atau Key, orang cerewet yang selalu mengutarakan pendapatnya secara gamblang. Mungkin, Minho, si tinggi besar yang selalu awas pada orang lain.

Tapi, Jinki, tetaplah Jinki. Seceroboh apapun Jinki, sebaik apapun dia, ia tetap menjadi frate kesayangan Taemin, seorang Lider Sha-Wol yang masih mempunyai kepercayaan dari para Shinerii. Dan disinilah dia, duduk di kursi dimana Ayahnya sering menatap tugas tugas Lider.

"Mengenang masa lalu, Jinki?"

Suara dingin yang memuakkan itu. Jinki membuka matanya dan memandang pintu yang terbuka. Dua orang Guardian Elf berdiri congkak disana, siluet matahari pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bengis mereka.

"Yah, setidaknya sebelum frate datang kemari," kata Jinki dengan senyum tulusnya, ia berdiri dan menyambut mereka, "selamat datang, Eunhyuk _fre_ dan Sungmin _fre_."

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Taemin memang ingin mati, sangat ingin mati. Tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak tanpa perlawanan. Ia menggapai gapai air yang berada di atas tubuhnya, mencoba mendorong berat badannya menolak gravitasi.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa berenang? Bagus. Cepat mati." Ujar orang itu. Taemin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hanya seseorang dengan topeng hitam berhias batu berkilau di sisi pinggirannya. Nafas Taemin tercekat, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berenang dengan pikiran kacau seperti itupun percuma. Taemin tidak punya pilihan. Ia meraih raih air diatasnya, berusaha untuk naik. Oksigennya menurun.

Dia akan mati. Dia _pasti_ mati.

.

.

_Dasar tidak berguna!_

_._

_._

_Mosnter!_

_._

_._

_Kau… KAU MEMBUNUH IBUKU, MONSTER!_

_._

_._

_Pergi sana!_

_._

_._

_Kami tidak mau punya teman pembunuh._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak tahu, aku masih mau berteman denganmu lagi atau tidak._

.

Selingan buruk masa lalu itu kembali. Kalimat demi kalimat dilontarkan mereka untuk Taemin yang tidak mengerti apa apa. Kalimat terakhir, menjadi bayangan akhir Taemin ingat kejadian masa lalunya. Kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan dengan mata penuh amarah, benci dan air mata. Saat itu, ia tahu, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi orang lain. Taemin ingin menangis. Tapi bagaimana? Bernafas saja tidak mungkin.

Tiba tiba badannya memanas, pikirannya mendidih. Hatinya sakit bercampur amarah sekarang. Dia bukan pembunuh, semua itu bergerak bukan karena keinginannya. Dia tidak ingin punya 'kekuatan' terkutuk ini, tidak. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Dia hanya ingin hidup normal, tanpa ada ocehan busuk dari makhluk disekitarnya. Ia hanya ingin hidup normal.

"Wah.. Wah.. Bukan ini yang aku mau." Ujar lelaki bertopeng itu. Taemin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, pikirannya terselimuti amarah dan nafsu membunuh yang kuat. Disisi lain, ada yang mencegahnya, ada yang menarik emosi itu kembali ke tempat.

Orang bertopeng setengah itu memandang makhluk yang berdiri dengan air menguap dari sisi sisi tubuhnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya dengan senyum setengah, seperti mengagumi sekaligus menyayangkan sesuatu, "sepertinya transformasimu tidak berjalan baik ya?

"Hei, kau, Minotaurisk."

"Diam kau!" Taemin tidak mengenal suara ini, meskipun suara itu bergetar dari pita suaranya. Wajah setengah banteng begitu juga dengan setengah tubuh yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan, ia tidak mengenalnya meskipun mereka bergerak dari otot dan dialiri darah dari urat nadi yang sama. Setengah tubuhnya kini mengeras, menjadi kulit kasar yang kaku, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang setengah kulitnya. Setengah lidahnya bewarna merah darah dan runcing bagaikan ular, dan setengah giginya runcing berderet kacau.

Ia tidak mengenal siapa setengah dirinya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan setengah dirinya yang ini. Taemin ingin berteriak pada orang di depannya untuk lari sekaligus bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.

Tapi getaran di tubuhnya tidak dapat ia kendalikan juga, getaran amarah yang ia terima hanya gara gara diceburkan oleh orang ini. Pria bertopeng itu membawa pengaruh buruk untuknya, keadaan dirinya tiba tiba naik pitam. Yang satu ia bisa pikirkan adalah mencabik orang ini menjadi beberapa bagian dan membuangnya ke danau.. Kalau bisa memakannya hidup hidup.

"Kau tidak boleh membentak orang yang lebih tua darimu, begitu. Itu tidak sopan." Katanya pelan, mulai berjalan ke arah kanan, sementara Taemin, dengan tubuh setengah monsternya bergerak ke kiri. Insting manusia Taemin lelah melawan insting pembunuh monster ini, ia menyerah. Menyerahkan segala yang ingin dilakukan monster ini dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau.. KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH!"

"Sebenarnya, kau yang membuatku marah, anak muda." Katanya, "aku kecewa karena ku pikir aku akan menemukan monster dengan tubuh lengkap dan dua tanduk di kepalanya." Ia mengisyaratkan dua tanduk dengan dua jari telunjuk di atas kepala.

"Tapi, kau? Setengah botak dan setengah berambut madu."

Minotaurisk dalam tubuh Taemin tersentak, ia merasa terhina. Sontak ia berlari secepat angin menerjang tubuh itu. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul kepala orang itu dari samping, membuatnya terlepas dari tubuh asalnya.

Saat Taemin tersenyum sadis, ia lalu sadar, yang dipukulnya tadi itu hanya jubah dan topeng orang tersebut. Sedang tubuhnya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Mencariku? Kau? Mencariku?" ungkap seseorang di belakangnya, serta merta Taemin menoleh dan menemukan orang itu masih berpakaian lengkap dengan topeng yang sedikit tercabik, "kau merusak topengku, anak muda. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Diam kau, tua bangka!" hardik Taemin, "kau yang membuatku muak! Dasar manusia sampah! Berani sekali kau!"

Orang bertopeng itu mendecakkan lidahnya, terasa tidak setuju dengan ucapan Taemin barusan, "hanya ancaman begitu saja takkan membuatku takut, Minotaurisk."

Segera Taemin berlari lagi ke arahnya, mengepalkan tangan dan segera melayangkan pukulan pada wajah menyebalkan itu. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika sadar, tangannya menancap pada pohon yang berada di belakang orang tersebut. Taemin menoleh dan orang bertopeng itu menjejakkan kakinya keras ke lengan Taemin hingga ia jatuh bergulung.

"Begitu sajakah kemampuanmu, hei monster?" ucapnya tanpa ekspresi apapun. Lengan Minotaurisk itu terasa ngilu, tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Jejakan kaki itu begitu kuat hingga mencapai tulangnya. Padahal, selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit dalam keadaan setengah monster. Meskipun jijik mengakuinya, tapi Taemin lega bahwa tubuh monsternya tidak terpengaruh apapun. Tapi, kali ini? Berdiri saja sulit.

"APA MAUMU!" teriak Taemin, saat menyadari bahwa sepasang kaki manusia itu mendekati dirinya.

"Mauku?" ujarnya, saat pandangannya bertemu Taemin, ia mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya ke atas. Senyum sadis mendekati gila, "aku hanya ingin tahu. Seberapa kuat monster yang ditakuti makhluk makhluk di planet ini."

Satu langkah mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, seberapa kuatkah monster yang memakan jantung sepasang suami istri yang akhirnya menjadi cerita legendaris itu…,"

Sisi manusia Taemin bangun, ia menjerit. Cerita itu sudah using, ia ingin menghapusnya. Ia ingin membuangnya ke dasar lautan, ke dalam pusaran Lubang Hitam yang tidak ada ujungnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun asal jangan katakan soal cerita itu.

"….Sepasang suami istri salah satu pendahulu Warrior EXO."

Tubuh Taemin menegang. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah memakan jantung orang ini agar ia diam selamanya.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Tentu saja. Banyak sekali yang harus kau bantu untuk kami, Jinki." Kata Eunhyuk lalu memasuki ruangan, "yah.. Ku bilang sih, itu bukan bantuan darimu. Kurasa, kau tak perlu membantu kami. Membuat planetmu tetap berputar saja kau kesusahan, 'kan? Hei, Jinki."

Sungmin tertawa remeh dan masuk ke ruangan yang sama. Ikut memperhatikan ruangan Jinki. Sementara sang Lider masih tersenyum dengan lembut, tanpa ada perasaan apapun.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian, frate?" tanya Jinki tanpa tidak menghilangkan sikap santunnya pada dua orang yang tidak mengenal apa itu sopan dalam hidupnya. Eunhyuk terkekeh, mendekati meja Jinki dan menyabet satu hartie yang tadi Jinki sandingkan satu sama lain di atas meja. Guardian itu lalu menyurungkan hartie di depan wajah Jinki.

"Kau bisa baca 'kan, Jinki? Kau bisa membacanya." Kata Eunhyuk datar di awal, ia lalu membanting kertas itu menimbulkan suara keras yang memantul di dinding, "lalu kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya?!"

Jinki menata nafasnya, masih memandang tersenyum kedua makhluk di depannya.

"Aku masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Sedang aku tidak bisa begitu saja memberikan kekuasaan atau Taemin sebagai gantinya. Taemin, belum siap untuk itu."

"Kau tahu, Jinki." Kali ini Sungmin maju dan menatapnya tanpa ampun, "adikmu yang itu adalah aib dari Sha-Wol. Kalau mau dilihat lihat, siapa sih, penduduk Sha-Wol yang mau punya pemimpin seorang _monster_?"

Senyum Sungmin mengejek, Eunghyuk tertawa keras bagaikan kata kata itu adalah hal terlucu yang pernah ia dengar. Tapi, tidak dengan Jinki. Meskipun kalimat itu penuh dengan rasa mengejek menghina dan lain sebagainya, tapi itu benar. Itu sangat benar. Keluhan keluhan sama yang selalu didapat Jinki tiap minggunya adalah soal tinerinya yang tersayan, Taemin. Mereka tidak mau punya calon Lider seorang monster. Tidak untuk kasus Taemin.

"Taemin tidak pernah meminta dirinya untuk menjadi seperti itu. Itu bukan salahnya." Kata Jinki, "..aku hanya tidak mau Taemin disalah gunakan oleh Elf."

"Taemin bukan disalah gunakan untuk kami, bodoh!" hardik Eunhyuk, ia lalu menyedikapkan tangan di depan dada, "monster seperti itu bukan berada di tempatnya. Yang ia butuhkan bukan kamar dengan tempat tidur empuk atau makan dengan sepiring sayuran!" katanya.

"Adikmu berbahaya, Jinki." Sambung Sungmin, yang sedang melihat lukisan kecil tergantung di dekat rak buku, "kami bukannya sok baik. Tapi, lihat kenyataannya!

"Kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikannya, tapi itu tidak selamanya." Ujar Sungmin dingin sembari membalikkan badannya.

Kini keputusan ada pada Jinki. Ia tidak bisa menyerahkan Taemin begitu saja, karena ia masih menyayanginya. Bohong kalau Elf tidak menyalah gunakan adiknya, jujur dalam artian kata mereka menggunakan Taemin dalam artiannya. Bohong jika mereka tidak menggunakan Taemin dalam artian Jinki. Sungguh, meskipun itu artian Jinki, ia takkan akan melepas adiknya.

"Oh, Lider Jinki, aku mencari adik- Wah, ada tamu?" seorang kecil dengan kaca mata bermata besar masuk ke ruangan. Membuat ketiga makhluk dengan posisi tegang menoleh padanya. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saling berpandangan.

"Kyung. Maaf maaf, aku lupa menutup pintu." Kata Jinki beralih dari mejanya, berjalan menuju Kyungsoo sedikit terburu buru. Seakan takut ia akan mati jika melihat kedua Guardian Elf yang ada di ruangannya, "ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh! Guardian Eunhyuk dan Guardian Sungmin! Begitu saya sangat terhormat bertemu anda berdua!" kata Kyungsoo, menaruh satu tangan di dada dan menunduk singkat pada dua orang itu, mengabaikan Jinki yang sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Ya.. Ya.. Kami juga. Dan.. Kau?" kata Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening memandang kelakuan Guardian barusan. Sungmin lalu buru buru dengan sembunyi menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo untuk membalasnya secara sopan.

"Kami juga sangat terhormat bertemu dengan anda. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah anda adalah tamu dari Lider Jinki?" ucap Sungmin. Kyungsoo menghilangkan raut wajah bingungnya dan tertawa lepas seperti lega.

"Oh.. Kupikir tadi kalian bukan Guardian Elf! Tentu tidak 'kan? Guardian Elf selalu baik dan sopan pada siapa saja! Bukan begitu?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang masih merobek senyumnya.

"Tapi, pertama tama, kenalkan, nama saya Kyungsoo. Anda bisa memanggil saya Kyung. Ehm.. Saya kemari atas perintah Lider Yunho, dari Red Planet. Kurasa, sudah ada kurir surat yang mengantarkan undangan pada Elf, tapi mungkin anda sekalian belum membacanya," Kyungsoo tertawa renyah lalu melanjutkan lagi, "jadi, Lider Yunho akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Nah, tineri dari Lider Sha-Wol diminta untuk mendampingin Lider Yunho dalam pernikahannya."

"Lalu, kenapa anda tidak datang ketempat kami dulu?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan tersenyum, "bukankah anda tahu bahwa Sha-Wol masih dalam pengawasan Elf."

Terkejutnya tiga makhluk dalam ruangan tersebut karena Kyungsoo tertawa renyah lagi dan mengibas kibaskan tangannya.

"Oh, Guardian Sungmin. Saya harap, anda tahu batasan batasan ketika sebuah planet menjadi pengawas planet lain? Seingat saya, bahwa dalam peraturan nomor awal bahwa '_Planet yang diawasi mempunyai otoritas untuk menerima serta menolak atau mempunyai kepentingan pribadi dengan dan dari planet lain_.' Lalu di nomor selanjutnya, berbunyi, '_Bahwa Planet lain tidak diwajibkan untuk melapor secara resmi untuk kepentingan pribadi pada planet yang dituju_.' Begitu seingat saya. Yah.. Saya tahu saya memang payah dalam mengingat. Saya yakin itu juga bukan pasal dalam bentuk lengkap. Lider Changmin selalu menegur saya karena itu dan──,"

"Oke. Oke." Sekarang ganti Eunhyuk yang bicara karena jengah mendengar ocehan tidak penting dari Kyungsoo. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh, tentu saja! Maafkan saya! Memang daya ingat saya terlalu buruk, maafkan saya Lider Jinki." Kata Kyungsoo meminta maaf dan akhirnya ingat kenapa ia berada di ruangna ini.

"Tidak apa apa, Kyungsoo. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Begini, saya dan Jo sedang mencari tineri anda, Lider Taemin. Tapi, saya tidak bisa menemukan dia dimanapun." Katanya, "saya memerlukan Lider Taemin untuk berlatih sebentar dan memberitahunya apa yang harus dilakukan di pernikahan Lider Yunho nanti."

"Mungkin dia sedang berada di danau di dekat kastil. Kau bisa mencarinya kesana, Kyungsoo." Kata Jinki masih dengan senyum lembutnya. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan badan dan sekali lagi meminta maaf karena telah mengganggu urusan Lider dengan Guardian Elf.

Cepat cepat ia keluar lalu menutup pintu, tapi ia tidak segera pergi dari balik pintu tersebut. Sejenak pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda manis yang tengah mengelus-elus seekor aves yang tengah bertengger di jendela terbuka di dekat sana. Sepertinya pemuda itu akhirnya merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Setelah ia menoleh, Kyungsoo berkata,

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Saat angin berhembus, pemuda itu menghilang dengan aves tersebut terbang karena kaget sentuhan yang ada di kulitnya tiba tiba menghilang.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Lep… ARGH! Lepaskan aku… Grrah!" Taemin berteriak, menggeram, tenggorokannya tercekat. Semua tubuhnya terasa sakit, darah tak berhenti menetes dari luka luka yang ada di tangan, kaki, perut hingga wajahnya. Lelaki bertopeng itu mencekiknya hingga rasanya ia tak bisa merasakan udara melewati kerongkongannya.

"Siap.. Argh.. Kau.."

Lelaki itu masih mencekiknya dengan satu tangan, membenturkan Taemin ke salah satu pohon disana. Tubuh Minotaurisk Taemin yang sudah menghilang membuat luka luka itu menjadi semakin parah, sedang pencekik tidak ambil pusing soal itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu aku, anak muda," ia menatap Taemin yang dalam hatinya benar benar iri dengan kekuatan lelaki tersebut. Tidak ada goresan sedikit pun di tubuh atau koyakan pakaian yang terjatuh darinya. Ia bersih dan sempurna seperti tadi sebelum Taemin berusaha menghajarnya habis habisan.

"Berhen.. Arh.. Kkau.. Akkan.. membunuh.. uhukk… ku." Taemin berkata terbata bata. Oksigen di dalam paru parunya sudah naik turun. Ia tidak sanggup lagi, bahkan untuk membuka mata. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk membuka mata ketika ia merasakan ada nafas di samping telinganya.

"Taemin. Dengarkan aku." Katanya, pelan dan menyejukkan. Taemin berharap suara tersebut terus ada di gendang telinganya, meskipun cekikannya menyakitkan, "kau adalah satu satunya harapan tersembunyi milik Sha-Wol. Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka, karena jika kau yakin pada dirimu sendiri, maka apa yang kau takutkan menjadi kekuatanmu. Kekuatan terbesarmu. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri adalah kunci kau menaklukkan monster yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali. Dan suatu saat nanti, aku janji, pertemuan kita tak akan sejahat ini."

Ketika ada sebuah teriakan terkejut, cengkeraman di leher itu menghilang dan Taemin limbung ke tanah. Terlalu lemas dan sakit untuk bisa berdiri atau membuka mata. Seseonga mengguncang tubuh Taemin dan berusaha untuk memanggilnya. Mungkin dia seorang Shinerii karena dengan lancarnya memanggil 'Lider Taemin' dengan fasih. Segera ia berusaha untuk membopong Taemin ke tempat yang lebih baik.

"T-tolong.. Jangan.. Repotkan dirimu." Ujar Taemin lemah. Tapi, sepertinya orang itu tidak memperdulikannya dan menghilang sementara untuk mengambil air di danau. Ia lalu tergopoh gopoh membawa sebotol air untuk Taemin dan memintanya minum.

"Minum ini dulu, Lider Taemin. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah memanggil teman temanku!" katanya. Taemin menekuk senyumnya singkat ketika ia mendengar suara ganjil saat pemuda ini menyebutkan huruf S di kalimatnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Taemin terbatuk.

"Sehoon, Lider." Katanya saat membantu Taemin untuk minum air dari botolnya, "kenapa Lider bisa disini? Siapa orang tadi? Apakah tadi itu musuh?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sudah, Sehoon. Jangan repotkan dirimu," Taemin terbatuk, berdesis merasakan lukanya tergesek.

"Tidak apa apa, Lider, justru Lider yang janga─,"

Suara Sehoon sudah hampir berbisik di telinga Taemin. Hingga ia benar benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sehoon beberapa kali mengguncangnya dan ia menyerah karena sepertinya Lider ini terlalu lelah dan jatuh pingsan. Sehoon mendongak ketika mendapati langkah langkah terburu mendekatinya.

"Sehoon?"

"Yixing _fre_, ini Lider Taemin. Kurasa, ia tadi diserang." Katanya dengan wajah serius. Yixing, pemuda tinggi dan kurus berambut cepak itu langsung terduduk di samping Taemin dan dengan sembunyi sembunyi mengarahkan tangannya ke luka luka besar yang menganga di bagian tubuh Taemin.

"Apa yang tadi menyerangnya?" kata Yixing mengerutkan kening ketika merasakan luka yang didapat oleh orang pingsan ini bukan main main. Terlalu dalam untuk dibuat orang kacangan yang hanya ingin menyerang seorang Lider.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya, bukan beast, atau apapun itu. Sama seperti kita, tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tertutupi topeng, dan..," Sehoon menoleh pada pohon tadi, "..ia menghilang, benar benar menghilang bersamaan dengan angin besar yang berhembus ketika aku berusaha mencapainya."

Yixing masih dengan tangan yang melewati luka luka itu mengerutkan kening dan menatap Sehoon.

"Ada apa, Sehoon?"

"Dia bukan makhluk biasa, _fre_." Kata Sehoon, "aku bisa merasakannya, aku berusaha untuk mengarah─,"

"Sst." Yixing buru buru menutup mulut Taemin, lalu menoleh ketika ada seorang wanita paruh baya berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Yixing? Sehoon?! Ada apa.. Oh, astaga. Ya Tuhan. Bukankah itu Lider Taemin?" kata wanita paruh baya itu ketika ia sudah sampai di dekat mereka. Yixing mengangguk dan wajahnya dibuat menjadi panik lagi,

"I-iya, nyonya Eunjung. Sehoon menemukannya saat akan mengambil air di danau." Kata Yixing. Wanita yang dipanggil nyonya Eunjung itu lalu mengambil nafas dalam menenangkan dirinya.

"Sehoon, Yixing. Kalian bisa membawanya ke rumah 'kan? Nah, sekarang, bopong Lider Taemin. Aku akan mencari penjaga kastil mengabarkan berita ini, masalah toko, ada Boram yang menjaga. Setelah kalian merawat Lider Taemin, segera kembali ke toko. Mengerti?"

"_Ye_!" ucap kedua pemuda tersebut. Eunjung lalu mengangguk mantap dan buru buru mengambil langkah sembari menggumamkan 'bagaimana itu bisa terjadi' dan kalimat lainnya ketika menjauhi mereka.

Yixing lalu buru buru mengangkat Taemin di pundaknya, berjalan jauh dan baru sadar kalau Sehoon tidak mengikutinya. Sehoon malah berdiri terpaku memandang ke arah danau, mengerutkan kening dan berpikir keras.

"Sehoon! Ayo kembali ke rumah!" teriak Yixing sembari berjalan menjauhinya. Sehoon menoleh dan membalas teriakan Yixing lalu buru buru mengikuti jejaknya. Meskipun ia tidak mampu menghilangkan bayangan dikepalanya tentang kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia yakin, bersumpah demi apapun, ia melihat monster itu. Tiba tiba wajahnya mengeras, dendam dan amarah seketika muncul tak diharapkan. Mengingat wajah beringas monster itu, membuat semua pikirannya menggelap. Bagaimana ia tidak melupakan wajah itu? Wajah bengis yang tertawa saat dirinya menangis berbelas belas tahun yang lalu? Wajah yang merasakan kenikmatan saat ia mencabut jantung orang orang yang Sehoon sayangi.

Monster yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak akan melupakannya. Dan jika ia ada disini sekarang, Sehoon bersumpah, akan membunuhnya demi kedua orang tuanya.

.  
.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Aduh, maaf loh. Kalo FFnya gaje dan tidak bermutu. Ya maklum lah, ini kan FF pertama ane, jadi yaa.. gimana gitu hahaha. OH iya, silahkan tinggal pesan dan review ya setelah tanda berikut!

TIT!

**Reply**:

**BluePrince14** : Terimakasih. Terimakasih. Ini sudah di _update_. Maaf lama ya :D

**Shim Agassi** : Waduh, kalo masalah nikahannya bang Yunho, aku juga nggak tahu. Nggak dikirimi undangan sih -_- Silahkan komen lagi ya! :D

**shin young rin **: Wah, udah semester akhir? Aku baru semester I kakak... Hahahaha. Penasaran? Silahkan terus komen ya! Hehehe.

**almighty** **magnae **: Kalo mau tahu Yunho reaksinya gimana? Wah, sabar aja menunggu. Ini masih bagian Sha-Wol. Hehehehe. Yah, mungkin seneng kali yak, di doain cepet nikah tuh. Hahaha. Silahkan tinggalkan komen lagi! :D

**Yu Hyungseo** : Wah wah... Terimakasih atas pujian dan masukannya! _It's so useful_! Hehehe. Oh, pairing ya? Nggak tahu. Malahan Ginger pengen godain ini semua Warrior sama cewek keceannya masing masing #plak Hahaha. Lha? Kenapa jadi LONG? Hahaha. OH iya, FF kamu yang _The tree of life_ lanjutin dong. Asli ini penasaran beudzzz hehehee. Silahkan tinggalkan komen lagi ya! :D


End file.
